Camp TV: Sunset Cruise
by TheDarkLegate
Summary: Ten heroes compete against ten villains- and six poor, unfortunate souls are dragged into the brawl! Join our new host as she navigates my farewell season of Camp TV. Hearts will break, friendships will form, a sinister force takes charge of the game- and... is that Bill Cipher?
1. Come Sail Away

"Coming this winter: the videogame based off of the hit reality series Camp TV! Create your own competitor, and have them compete against well known veterans like Noah or Geoff. Complete challenges, make friends, enemies, or, if you're lucky, a romantic-"

"Surprising EVERYONE was the sudden burst in ratings for last year's Camp TV: Specter Islands. Critics say they have no idea what the hell they saw, but they LOVED it-"

"It's just been confirmed that returning this week is an all new season of Camp TV. Although it initially received poor reception, the show's popularity had soared with the most recent season, which contained some very controversial content-"

"-we just got back from a press conference with Chris McLean's lawyers, and it seems that the former reality star may see an early release following rehabilition. Viewers will of course know Chris McLean from-"

"And still no word on Specter Islands. Scientests are baffled at the mysterious disappearance of the island, which vanished practically overnight-"

Milton puffed on a cigar as he flipped through the television channels, allowing himself a sly smile. Whatever Chris had done back on Specter Island, it had paid off. The attention Camp TV had been getting over te course of the year was overwhelming, with fans clamoring for a new season. The fact that a videogame was now in the works only fueled the hype, which Milton was grateful for. After all, the newest season was about to debut, and extra publicity wouldn't hurt.

"Sir."

Milton nodded his head in acknowledgement to Julie, who had just entered the room. She placed six folders on the table besides Milton, and then cleared her throat.

"Sir, I have-"

"The dossiers, yes, I've already reviewed them," Milton told her, "you can relax. The paperwork is taken care of, they've all been approved. The new contestants are... colorful. Not exactly what I was looking for, but they'll do."

Julie bit her lip as Milton took another puff, and then swiveled around to face her.

"And of course I have the returning twenty competitors all cleared. Of course, not all of them were as cooperative as I'd liked," Milton mused, "but that's the beauty of our contracts. We can essentially call upon their services whenever we like. And fans will be pleased to see that this time, I actually managed to get a few favorites back on board. We're billing this as our 'all star' season. Putting our greatest heroes against our greatest villains- and throwing in some new cast members because we can. You are by now, of course, familiar with the location plan for this season?"

"Of course sir," Julie nodded, "we'll be traveling along the North American coastlines in one of your luxury cruise liners."

"Right," Milton nodded, "people were fond of our world tour in season three, but of course since that death trap of a plane is still being held in impound, we have to go it by boat on a smaller scale. Of course, the twists you added this season will shake up the game enough to keep it exciting even if it isn't a world tour."

Pride welling up inside her, Julie smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir," she said, "I was hoping the new changes would make the show more interesting."

"Ambitious changes," Milton commented, "I suppose time will tell whether or not they'll pay off. Now, there's one other thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"This season needs to be phenomenal. The best goddamn season we've had so far,"

Milton told her, "Because now that the series is picking up popularity, I'm receiving word from certain interested parties who are interested in the acquisition of the Camp TV brand. If this season manages to outdo the last, we'll be able to sell the franchise for a fortune. If you do this for me, I can guarantee you'll really start to work your way up in the business."

"Understood, sir."

"Now, you had best prepare," Milton added, "the boat departs in three days."

Julie nodded, and stepped outside of te room, closing the door behind her. Once she was sure she was out of Milton's sight, she smiled. Finally, after all her work as nothing more than a petty intern, she'd be getting a chance to work her way up the chain. She just hoped everything went according to plan this season. At least things couldn't possibly get more messed up than they were last season, right?

...right?

**~THREE DAYS LATER~**

Julie stood on a pier located in Florida, eyeing the massive ship Milton had commissioned for use. It was a huge vessel, and Julie had no idea what ONE man could possibly do with it. It was the size of a luxury cruise liner, designed to fit dozens of people. It seemed a bit excessive, but Julie wasn't going to complain. Milton was a man who enjoyed his luxury, so she was sure there was plenty on board to keep her entertained. Of course, there were parts of the shop that were off-limits, which she was to discuss with the cast. But she doubted there would be much incident- or at least she hoped there wouldn't be.

Julie snapped to attention when she recieve a signal from the camera man that filming was about to begin.

"Okay, rolling in three, two..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Julie announced, "they've competed on a lethal island in Canadian. They brawled it out in a film lot. They soared the skies in an attempt to win the million. They've even faced a nuclear meltdown and come out on top! And this season, the cast of Camp TV are back to tour the North American coastlines in another epic struggle to win a million dollars! I'm your new host, Julie Frey, bidding you welcome to the new season of Camp TV. This season, we've brought back some of the biggest all-star competitors in the history of the game, and added a few new ones for good measure. So sit back, relax, and get ready for

CAMP TV:

SUNSET CRUISE!"

Julie turned her head at the sound of an approaching bus, and smiled at the camera.

"Those must be the returning competitors now," she guessed, "let's get ready to give our returning champions a warm welcome! First two off the bus are Cody and Gwen!"

"I can't believe I have to do this again," Gwen moaned, "I already WON last season!"

"Well, look at it this way," Cody suggested, "instead of thinking about winning, just try to enjoy the cruise!"

"Also returning after a one year absence are fan-favorites Noah and Justin!"

"Another season of this," Noah sighed, "awesome."

"We got this," Justin smirked, "we made it to the finals last time we competed, remember?"

"Also returning are reformed renegades Alejandro and Bridgette!"

"Well, hopefully this season will go a little bit better than last time," Alejandro sighed.

"I'm just hoping we don't find out the boat is rigged with a deonator or something," Bridgette shrugged.

"Mean girls Heather and Eva!"

"Poser!" Heather snapped at Eva.

"Wash-up!" Eva shot back.

"We also have Duncan, eager to try again after making it to the final four for the first time, and Tyler, wanting to prove himself after being medically eliminated."

"I'm going all the way this time," Duncan said.

"Woo! Yeah!" Tyler cheered, "Finally, back in the game!"

"Katie and Courtney are also back, eager to prove themselves."

"Whatever," Katie grumbled, "I was the original master manipulator on this show- no one forget that!"

"Glad to be back," Courtney grinned, "especially now that Chris is gone."

"And last but not least: Izzy!"

"HIYA!" The redhead shouted, leaping out of the bus with a maniacal grin on her face, "How's everybody doing tonight?"

"Wait a second, weren't you a secret agent or something?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was until my own spin off story got canned," Izzy grumbled, "anyway, I'm here now, it's all cool!"

"Okay, now that we've introduced the original contestants, it's time to reveal the characters returning from Specter Islands! Please give a warm welcome to finalist Johnny!" Julie announced.

Johnny stepped into view, and forced a brief smile for the camera. His appearance had change ever so slightly, with his hat and duster being a bit tattered, a few scars here and there, and a rough beard.

"Also returning are Vevo and Quinn, some of last season's biggest schemers!"

Vevo and Quinn glared at the cameras as they stepped off the bus.

"Great. I have to be stuck here with all of YOU again," Vevo growled.

"Mad-scientest Miri has also made a come back this season!"

"Well, I wouldn't say MAD scientest," Miri shrugged, "just one who's prone to accidental catastrophes."

"After being stranded in Boney Island, Lucky is here!"

"Hey there, sweetheart," Lucky smiled at Julie.

Lucky also had a change of outfit. Instead of his usual suit, he was now wearing black leather jacket over a red buttoned shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"Say hello to gamer Veronica!"

"Hey everyone," Veronica greeted.

"Last up, we have Lance, the... Um... Lance."

Lance stepped off the bus, and gave a slight wave.

"Uh, hey," he said, "glad to be back. I think."

As the bus drove off, Julie turned and addressed the group.

"Well, here you guys are," Julie told them, "our twenty all-stars."

"Then let's get on with it," Heather snapped, "I want my money, already!"

"Well, we aren't done quite yet," Julie explained, "we have six more competitors to be introducing!"

"Six?" Quinn demanded, "Are you kidding? Why do we have so many competitors again?"

"The person in charge of casting really had no idea what he was doing," Julie shrugged, "anyway, throughout the span of four seasons, we've found adding new players is one of the best ways to shake things up."

The competitors all turned as another bus pulled up, and the door swung open.

"Okay," Julie began, "our first new competitor is... Mordecai!"

A boy with dyed blue hair step off the bus, a confident smirk on his face. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt.

"Hello Camp TV," Mordecai grinned, "'bout time you got a REAL star like me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" Mordecai asked, "I was a TV star a few years ago!"

The other contestants looked at each other and shrugged, no one able to figure out what the newbie was talking about.

"Oh, whatever," Mordecai mumbled.

"Well, next off the bus is Margo!"

A girl with long brown hair, beautiful eyes and a long white dress stepped off the bus, and smiled warmly at the contestants.

"Hello everyone," she greeted, "I'm really glad I got the chance to compete with you all."

"At least this one has some manners," Noah commented.

Margo smiled, and took a spot near the friendlier contestants.

"Also making his debut this season, Mark!"

Mark was a tall, skinny teen with brown eyes, tan skin, and reddish-brown hair. He also wore a Chinese robe with various markings on the sleeves.

"Don't forget about Point," Mark said.

In response, a fox ran out of the bus, and took its place at Mark's side, looking up at him. Mark lifted up the fox, and put him o his shoulder.

"You brought a FOX?" Heather scoffed.

"Of course!" Mark nodded, "I mean, I wasn't going to leave him at home with my dad."

"You just keep him away from Niko," Veronica cautioned, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let Point hurt him," Mark said, "come on, let's go meet the contestants."

Point have a small bark in response, and the two walked forward.

The next off was a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a light blue sweater over a white blouse, black skirt, and red shoes. It was easy to tell the girl was a bit shy, but despite that she still tried to put her best foot forward.

"Um, hi everyone," she smiled, " My name's Luna- it's really nice to be here."

"It's nice to have you," Courtney told her, "why don't you come over here and chat for a while?"

Luna nodded and walked over, as a tall blonde boy with a blue hoodie, red sweatpants and white sneakers stepped off the boat.

"Hello there," he said with a noticeable Irish accent, "it's a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances. I'm Finn."

While the other contestants returned his greeting, Finn just smiled as he scanned the other competitors, looking for someone to single out first. But, what the hell, he had plenty of time to have fun at the others' expense- no need to rush things.

"And, our last competitor of the season- Deborah!" Julie announced.

Oh geez, Deborah thought to herself as she stepped off the bus, THIS is what I got signed up for?

Deborah was a more petite girl with dishwater grey eyes, and bright tan hair that was styled in a spiked bun. What was odd was that she actually wore a "Coffee Time" uniform that consisted of a black t-shirt with the brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris and black sneakers.

"Did you get off the wrong bus or something?" Heather scoffed.

Blushing a little, Deborah cleared her throat.

"I, um... Hi," she said, "thanks for having me on your show."

"Don't worry about it, darling," Julie said, "now that you're all here, all that's left before the tour is to split you into your teams- the hero team, and the villains team. On the hero's team is Cody, Justin, Noah, Tyler, Lucky, Johnny, Mark, Gwen, Courtney, Veronica, Miri, Margo and Deborah.

On the villain's team is Alejandro, Duncan, Lance, Vevo, Mordecai, Finn, Heather, Katie, Izzy, Eva, Bridgette, Quinn, and Luna.

"Why am I not surprised," Duncan sighed.

"Wait, I'M a hero?" Lucky asked, sounding touched.

"Sure, in the sense that Michael De Santa is a hero," Veronica shrugged.

"WHAT? Recount! How am I a villain?" Izzy whined.

"You cause destruction on a massive scale," Julie told her, "that's definitely not HEROIC behavior."

"Well... I'll show you!" Izzy exclaimed, "I'll be the most heroic person you've ever seen!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is goig to be one running gag that does not end well?" Noah sighed.

"As for the new competitors, you were all randomly distributed based on spots that were still open," Julie explained.

Luna gulped when she looked over and saw a few of her less-than-friendly teammates glaring at her.

"Now, I don't want to call you 'Heroes' and 'Villains' all season, so once again, you're allowed to pick your own names," Julie told them, "so go ahead."

"Oh, I know!" Veronica exclaimed, "What about the Vault Hunters!"

"We pick the Enclave!" Mordecai called out.

"What? I never agreed to-" Heather began before Julie cut her off.

"Okay, the Vault Hunters and the Enclave," Julie announced, "it's settled! I hope you like your teams, because you're going to be stuck with them until the merge- assuming you make it that far."

Julie smiled, and gestured to the boat.

"Now- is everyone ready for the grand tour?"

~o.0.o~

"Oh my god," Cosy exclaimed, "this boat is HUGE!"

As they made their way through the boat, the contestants marveled at the size and span of the vessel. There were dozens upon dozens of rooms, and the hallways were well furnished with finely crafted wood furniture and expensive looking carpets.

"Milton blew a fortune on this ship," Julie explained, "and this isn't even the biggest he has."

"Why does he NEED a bigger boat?" Cody asked.

"Why does he have more than one?" Gwen added.

In response, Julie just shrugged and continue leading the contestants down. Eventually she led everyone down a stair case, and they found themselves in a hallway full of rooms.

"These are the contestants' quarters," Julie explained, "each of your rooms is furnished with all your living necessities- "

"We get out own rooms?!" Courtney gasped.

"Well, yes," Julie shrugged, "of course, if you'd like, I can arrange for all of you to be sleeping in the cargo-"

"NO!"

"Very well then," Julie nodded, "each of your rooms has your name on the door- your belongings have already been moved in for you. You'll have time to settle in after the tour."

Julie led the contestants down the hallway to a large set of double doors.

"And here," she said, "is the clubhouse."

Julie pushed the doors open, revealing a posh room complete with a bar, sound system, a huge flat screen TV, and a hot tub.

"Wow, we actually get to hang out in here?" Tyler asked.

"The winning team of each challenge will be permitted to use the clubhouse as they see fit until the next challenge," Julie explained.

"Wow, and you stocked the bar with real liquor, huh?" Duncan smiled.

"Hmm, that must have been left over from Milton's last cruise," Julie thought, "but since we have more than a few competitors above drinking age, I suppose I can let it slide- permitting you don't go over board."

"Overboard? Us?" Duncan asked, "I perish the thought."

"Okay, I have a few more things to show you on deck, and then we're done," Julie said, "so follow me."

~o.0.o~

Up on deck, Julie led the contestants to what seemed to be the dining area.

"Because of certain incidents last season, we're taking extra precautions to make sure you're well-fed," Julie announced, "and so, we hired someone on as head chef to oversee your culinary needs."

"Hey guys," DJ greeted, appearing from out of nowhere.

"DJ!" Duncan exclaimed, "You got hired as the new head chef?"

"Well, I wasn't coming back as a contestant, that's for sure," DJ laughed.

"Well, that's it for now," Julie said, "you're free to explore the ship for the next two hours- as long as you stay away from room 18."

"Room 18?" Veronica asked.

"I was given strict instructions to keep everyone away from it," Julie responded, "so stay away. Anyway, in two hours, I'll be summoning you for your first challenge- which reminds me! I have one last thing to show you!"

Julie ushered everyone to the other end of the boat, where they found thirteen chairs placed in front of a podium- and behind that was a wheel.

"This is where each elimination will take place," Julie explained, "you see that wheel over there? It's split up into three uneven portions- the first, labelled 'normal' takes up three fourths of the wheel, while the other two are labelled 'double' and 'safe'. During certain eliminations, I'll give the wheel a spin. If it lands on normal, it will be a regular elimination, and if it lands on double, then two people will be sent home. If it lands on safe, no one goes."

"Great," Heather scoffed, "just what this game needs. More complications."

"Well, that's it for now," Julie told everyone, "there are a few more details left to explain, but we can go over those later. For now, enjoy yourselves."

~o.0.o~

The contestants all went their separate ways, either getting moved into their rooms or socializing with friends. Justin, Noah, Alejandro and Bridgette were hanging out on the dining area, talking.

"So, I thought you two were done with the competition," Alejandro said, "what brought you back?"

"Well," Justin frowned, "the thing is... I haven't had a lot of work as an actor recently, so my agent thought coming back to the show when it was at it's most popular would really help get me back in the spotlight."

"That's a shame," Alejandro told him, "you were a, um, great actor."

"Right?" Justin nodded, "It's just the numbers game, there's too much competition!"

"Yeah, that's exactly why," Noah smirked, "well, the only reason I came back was to make sure HE didn't get into too much trouble."

"At any rate, I'm rather glad to see you both again," Alejandro smiled, "here's to us making it to the finals this season, eh?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm going to go grab something to eat," Bridgette said, getting out of her chair.

Alejandro looked up at her.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure," she nodded, "come on."

A frown formed on Justin's face as he watched the two walk off together.

"Jealous?" Noah asked.

"What?" Justin scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. That stuff that happened with Bridgette was years ago, I'm totally over it."

"Just making sure," Noah shrugged, "I just thought it would be weird for you to see."

Justin continued to stare at he two before shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm fine."

~o.0.o~

Down below deck, Veronica, Lance, and Lucky were all hanging out in Johnny's room as the cowboy unpacked.

"Pretty nice rooms," Lance commented, "they even have their own TVs!"

"Right?" Veronica nodded, "This is sweet!"

"Yeah, that's great n' all, but why are you guys in here, again?" Johnny asked.

"Because you love us!" Veronica smiled, "I- um, hey Miri!"

Miri, who had been passing by the room, turned and wave.

"Hey, Veronica! Nice to see you again!"

"Uh, yeah! You too!" Veronica blushed as the redhead walked off.

"Uh oh," Lance smiled, "looks like someone has a crush."

"Shut up," Veronica told him, "look, I'm not even sure she's playing the same campaign."

"That's easy enough to figure out," Lance told her, "don't worry about it."

"Attention, everyone," Julie said over the sound system, "meet me on deck in thirty minutes- and be ready for your first challenge."

"Damn, already?" Lance muttered, "We better get ready. Come on."

~o.0.o~

All twenty six contestants had gathered before the half hour mark, and were greeted by Julie.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly," Julie told them, "we're about to begin your first challenge of the season, so get into your teams."

The contestants split up into their groups. Luna, who was a bit nervous to be on the villain's team, looked around nervously.  
>Noticing this, Duncan said, "Don't worry, not everyone on this team is all bad."<p>

Luna smiled at him.

"Now, there are two kinds of challenges this season," Julie explained, "remix challenges, which are old challenges taken and revamped, and reality challenges, which are challenges based off of reality shows. Each episode, we'll be alternating between the two. Today's challenge is based off of the season one paintball challenge. Each of you will provided with a vest, goggles, and paintball gun. You will be given free roam of the boat, hunting each other down. If you get hit by a paintball, you're eliminated. The last team standing wins."

"That's the same as the first time- where's the twist?" Eva asked.

"The twist, honey, is that you're on a luxury yacht," Julie snapped, "be grateful I chose to give you an way challenge to start with, Milton wanted to have you guys fighting sharks by now. Grab your gear for the boxes behind me and let's get started."

The twenty six contestants grabbed their gear, and got ready.

"I'm giving you fifteen minutes to get ready," Julie told them, "so get spread out, and make a strategy. And don't you dare try to cheat- I'm not Chris. If you try to attack anyone before the challenge begins, you're out. If you get hit and don't leave, I'll eliminate a second member of your team. And if anyone for any reason tampers with the votes, you'll be instantly eliminated. Do you all understand?"

The contestants all nodded.

"Good- now, get going, and good luck!"

CONFESSIONAL: Margo

Now that I'm here, I'm starting to feel good about my odds! I used to watch the show at home, so I have a pretty good idea of what to expect- as long as I use my wits to stay ahead of everyone else, I think I have a good shot at winning!

CONFESSIONAL: Mark and Point

*Mark spoke to the camera as Point sat by his side, curiously examining everything around him.*

Point and I have always made a good team, so I'm not too worried about my stay here.

Winning shouldn't be- hey, knock that off!

*Mark glares at Point, who is gnawing on the paintball gun Mark was given. The fox looks up at him innocently, and Mark sighs*

CONFESSIONAL: Deborah

Okay, so may co-workers may have signed me up for this without telling me, but that doesn't mean I can't make the best of it. I mean, I haven't been paint balling in a while- or ever- because of work, but I'm sure I can figure it out.

*Deborah picks up the gun to examine it, causing it to go off- the camera cuts out a second later.*

CONFESSIONAL: Luna

U-um, I'm a little nervous about some of the people on my team, but a few of ten are really nice. Hopefully I can make some friends while I'm here, but I guess winning would be nice too.

CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai

Winning? Pfffft. Should be a cinch for me. I mean, I'm already famous, good looking, genius- I have this in the bag!

CONFESSIONAL: Finn

To be honest, winning isn't that big of a priority to me. I'm just here to make sure everyone else has a little... Fun. *Finn looks up at the camera, and smirks deviously*

END CONFESSIONALS

The Vault Hunters had gathered inside the clubhouse, where they were strategizing amongst themselves.

"So, listen guys, I was thinking we should appoint someone to be our leader," Courtney suggested, "that way things are a little more organized."

"Good idea," Justin nodded, "I guess I'd have no problem taking over-"

"Actually," Courtney frowned, "I was more thinking of Cody or Noah."

"...what."

"Look, I'm really no interested," Noah shrugged, "I'm just here to be witty and sarcastic."

"I... I guess I could do it," Cody sighed, "I'm still not sure if make a good leader, but if it's okay with everyone else-"

"You'll do fine, babe," Gwen smiled as the other contestants gave their approval- well, except for Justin.

"Hold on here," Justin said, "I've been to the finals the most, so it should be me, right?"

"Yeah, but Cody's smarter and nicer," Tyler said, "he's event outperformed ME a few times!"

"I wouldn't say any of that," Cody blushed, "Justin's a smart guy too, and a good friend. If you want to be the leader-"

"No no, it's fine," Justin huffed, "the people have spoken."

"So, Cody, what's first?" Margo asked.

"Well... I have a few ideas, but Veronica, what do you think? You did really good commanding that one simulation."

"Well, I'd split everyone into three groups," Veronica explained, "we set up base here, right? Now, we have four people wait in here, while a pair of people tries to lure members of the other team back here, where we ambush them."

"Which leaves seven people left," Cody nodded, "we could have four people spread out in the halls, hiding and waiting for enemies to show up, while the other group of three runs around doing as much damage as possible."

"Perfect!" Veronica smiled, "That should do the trick. Let's see those Enclave assholes do anything better."

"Where exactly did you guys learn how to come up with that sort of stuff?" Deborah asked.

"Videogames," the two responsed immediately.

"Okay, so we have a plan. Who's doing what?" Johnny asked.

"Okay, I'll wait here with Gwen, Miri and Noah. Mark and Courtney can be our bait, while Johnny, Lucky, Margo and Deborah form the second team. That leaves Veronica, Justin, and Tyler to form the third team."

"You got it, chief," Johnny nodded.

"Okay, get going, guys!" Cody announced, "Time to show the villains we mean business!"

~o.0.o~

The Enclave, however, was having a much less smooth time coordinating their plan. Izzy had already run off, and since the team was full of people with large egos, there was more than a fair amount of arguing.

"I'm telling you, we're already down an Izzy," Eva scoffed, "so we form two teams and swarm the halls, taking everyone by surprise."

"Don't be ridiculous- smaller groups are better, they're harder to keep track of," Heather countered, "don't forget I've won a season, I know what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, right, and where's your prize money, again?" Eva smirked.

"Why you-"

"Guys, can we please stop fighting?" Luna asked.

"Please don't. This is fun," Finn smiled.

"You're all being stupid. Everyone should go by themselves!" Vevo put in.

Sighing, Lance turned to Duncan, Bridgette and Alejandro.

"I feel like we're the only same people on this team," he told them.

"It's not so bad," Duncan shrugged, "things'll calm down if we get rid of Heather and Eva."

"I suppose banding together in unity is too much to ask?" Alejandro smiled.

"'Fraid so," Bridgette told him, "the four of us are going to have to work hard if we want a win here."

Katie, who had been standing in a corner recenty, gripped her gun and stepped forward.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Look, I have no intentions of going out early again," Katie told them, "if you guys feel the same, stop arguing like a bunch of whiney brats and get it together! If we don't want to lose-"

Katie was drowned out as everyone went back to arguing.

"Nice try," Lance shrugged.

"This isn't getting anywhere," Quinn scoffed, "I say the few of us that AREN'T whining go out and kick some ass."

"I'm on board with that," Mordecai smirked.

"Finally someone is making sense," Katie smiled.

"Then you two come with me," Quinn ordered, "Alejandro and the other three can go together too."

"What about everyone else?" Bridgette asked.

"Who cares?" Katie asked, "Let's move."

~o.0.o~

Justin, Veronica, and Tyler moved through the hallway, their eyes peeled.

"Just remember I'm in charge here, okay?" Justin said.

"How could I forget? You've mentioned it like eighty bazillion times!" Veronica snapped.

"Seriously man, you're acting weird. You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Fine!" Justin snapped, "Just-"

"YAHHHHHHHH!"

Izzy suddenly stormed down the hallway, firing rapidly. Although Tyler and Veronica managed to get into cover, Justin was hailed with a flurry of paintballs. Izzy turned to shoot at Tyler, but the jock fired first and eliminated her.

"Nice, you got her!" Veronica cheered.

"Awesome, I got Izzy!" Tyler smiled, "You know what? I have a good feeling about this season! Hey Justin, are you- whoops!"

Justin, furious at being first eliminated, was almost fuming.

"Ummm... You okay?" Tyler asked.

Justin's eye twitched.

"Fine. Must be an off day for me."

With that, he stormed off.

~o.0.o~

Quinn, Katie, and Mordecai stalked through the hallways, their guns held tightly.

"I don't understand it. We haven't seen anyone yet!" Mordecai commented.

"No shit, captain obvious," Quinn snapped, "now shut up!"

"Hey, do you hear-" Katie began.

"NOW!"

Out of nowhere, four doors swung open, with Johnny, Lucky, Deborah and Margo leaning out of cover and firing. Quinn and Katie wereeliminated almost instantly, but Mordecai managed to fire off a few shots and then run off.

"Hey, we got them!" Margo smiled.

"Nice work you guys," Johnny said, "but Deborah?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Listen, you might want to ease up a little. You're thinking a little too hard about this- just aim and pull, it'll get easier."

"Okay," she nodded, "thanks. So what now?"

"I say we three of us hang back while one of us scouts ahead," Johnny suggested, glancing over at Lucky.

Lucky sighed.

"Always. It's always me. Fine, I'll be back."

While Lucky sped off, the other three hung back and chatted.

"You two seem like you have experience with the whole shooting thing," Deborah commented.

"Oh yeah. I've been hunting my whole life," Johnny explained, "runs in the family. As for Lucky, it turns out he lives one stare over, so one weekend he stayed with me. My sisters and I tried to teach him how to hunt."

"And how'd that go?"

"He freaked out after he shot and killed a rabbit, them refused to pick up a gun for the rest of the visit."

At that moment, Lucky returned, a smile on his face.

"Find something?" Margo asked.

"Oh, you guys are not going to believe this..."

~o.0.o~

Mark, Point, and Miri were waiting inside a spare bedroom, watching for any members of the enclave.

"Hey, Point, could you go out and check to see if anyone is coming?" Mark asked.

The fox looked at him and seemed to smile before before running out of the room.

"That's a pretty smart fox you have there," Miri observed.

"Yeah, Point's the best," Mark agreed, smiling fondly, "he's like family to me."

Point returned a few seconds later, giving a few distressed fox barks.

"Looks like there ARE people headed this way," Mark said, "good job, point! Now it's time to lead them back to the others."

Miri nodded, and the three stepped out into the hall, where Alejandro and his group were waiting.

"Hey, there are a few guys over there!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Quick!"

"Out of ammo!" Miri shouted, "Run!"

The two immediately turned and sprinted down the hall, the four Enclave memebers following behind, firing off shots at them. Just as they were nearing the base, Miri was shot and eliminated.

"Uh oh!" Mark groaned, ducking as a few shots whizzed by.

Mark began sprinting faster.

"Just a little further- there!"

Mark finally reached the clubhouse, and dove inside.

"Finally caught up to you," Alejandro smiled as his group approached Mark, "time to- crap."

The hidden Vault Hunters popped out of cover, and took aim, firing at the four. The Enclave fought back as best they could, managing to eliminate Courtney and Noah, but in the end they were wiped out.

"Nice work, guys!" Cody smiled, "We managed to take four out!"

"But they got two of us?" Gwen pointed out, "so what now?"

"I could try luring more here," Mark suggested, "but Point and I are a bit vulnerable by ourselves."

"No need- we know where they are."

Everyone turned, and saw Johnny and his group appear.

"I managed to follow that Mordecai guy back to his team," Lucky explained, "they're hiding near the kitchens. Not only did I take out Mordecai, but apparently they're having some sort of argument over there."

"Making them easier targets!" Cody smiled, "Alright guys, come on!"

~o.0.o~

Meanwhile, the members of the Enclave were still bickering.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Heather exclaimed, "I didn't want to be partnered with you guys anyway, you're only going to hold me back!"

Heather walked off, only to be hear screaming a few seconds later.

"What was that?" Luna gasped.

The remaining four members of the Enclave soon found themselves surrounded.

"Great," Vevo groaned, "nice going, you guys!"

"Us?" Eva demanded, "All YOU did was-"

The Vault Hunters unloaded on the final four memebers of the Enclave, and a second later Hulie came over the PA.

"And it looks like the Vault Hunters win!" She announced, "Everyone meet me on deck for a quick talk before the elimination ceremony!"

~o.0.o~

Once everyone had gathered, Julie looked over the contestants.

"Now, normally the challenges won't take place on the ship, but today was a special occasion just to help you get acquainted. In three days, we'll be stopping off on land for our first reality show-based challenge- and it won't be easy. Vault Hunters, you're free to enjoy the clubhouse while the Enclave sends someone home."

"Figures I'd be stuck on the losing team," Vevo muttered to hinself, "looks like I'll have to carry everyone- again."

"Vevo, shut your ass up," Lance told him.

"Anyway, elimination is in one hour," Julie announced, "so decide who you're going to vote for."

~o.0.o~

An hour passed, and the Enclave was seated for the elimination ceremony.

"By now, I'd assume you know how this all works," Julie said, "if I call your name, that means you're safe, and you'll recieve a bag of chocolate coins to signify immunity. But before we begin, let's give the wheel a spin, shall we?"

The campers watched in anticipation as the wheel spun around and around before landing on double. The Enclave let out a collective groan while Julie smiled.

"A double elimination already, huh? Alright, let's get to it. First bags go to...

Alejandro.

Luna.

Lance.

Bridgette.

Duncan.

Mordecai.

Finn.

Quinn.

Katie, and Izzy.

Heather, Vevo, and Eva, two of you are leaving tonight, while one of you will be lucky enough to continue your journey. The last bag goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather!"

"WHAT?" Eva shouted.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

I wa able to convince the others that I could still be useful to them if given the chance- looks like they bought it after all.

END CONFESSIONAL

"So, wait, where are we supposed to-" Vevo began.

"Over here."

Julie walked over to the edge of the ship, and pointed to a life boat that was drifting nearby.

"No, there's no way I'm getting on that thing!" Eva shouted, "I can't go out first! I can't -"

Julie shoved the two overboard, and then turned back to everyone else.

"What?" Julie frowned, "She was asking for it! Well, there you have it, the season priemere of Camp TV! Tune in to see what happens next time- until then then, I'm your hostess, Julie Frey. See you all next time!

~ ALL STAR STATISTICS ~

Players left in the game:

Vault Hunters: Cody, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Lucky, Johnny, Mark, Gwen, Courtney, Veronica, Miri, Deborah, Margo

Enclave: Alejandro, Duncan, Lance, Finn, Mordecai, Heather, Katie, Bridgette, Izzy, Quinn, Luna

Eliminated: Vevo, Eva

Trivia: Cody, Gwen, Tyler, Bridgette and Duncan are the only characters to compete in every season. Tyler is the only one of these contestants to never make it to the final four, and Gwen is the only one to win a season.

This is the first time since the original Camp TV for a male contestant to go home first.

This is the first time for a season premiere to not be a two parter.

This is the first season not to be hosted by Chris.

(A/N: Well, I'd say this was a bit overdue, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. This is definitely my last season with the story, so I'm determined to make it the best. I've got a lot planne for later on- I'm stoked about the primary antagonist, as well as the return of an old one. Not to mention the full-on Gravity Falls cross over I have planned. I'll update this as soon as possible- peace!)


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

It was after the first challenge, and the Vault Hunters were relaxing in the club house as "All Night Long" by Lionel Richie played on the sound system. Justin, Tyler, and Noah were relaxing in the hot tub, Cody, Veronica, Mark and Gwen were playing videogames on the flat screen, and Margo, Miri and Courtney chatted in a corner. Johnny and Lucky were also talking at the bar. The only odd man out was Deborah, who wasn't quite sure what to do in her current surroundings.

"Ahh, man," Justin smiled, "first time I've actually enjoyed myself on this show. And if we keep at it..."

Justin smirked, and stretched out.

"I know, right?" Tyler agreed, "This is AWESOME! We keep winning and we can stay here all season!"

"Hate to break it to you, but we'll have to lose eventually," Noah shrugged.

"And once we do, I say we start picking off some of those newbies," Justin suggested, "I mean, I don't have anything against them, but they aren't exactly all-stars, are they? I mean, we've dealt with so much more than them! Noah, this is your third season, my fourth, and Tyler's fifth- half of them only competed once, and the other half debuted yesterday!"

"Hey, some of those guys are pretty cool," Tyler said, "just because they're new doesn't mean we should vote them out."

"I'm not saying it's because they're NEW, I'm saying it's because-"

"You feel like you deserve it more than them," Noah finished.

Justin paused.

"N... No! Well, I mean... So what if I do feel like that?" Justin demanded, "I mean, I've been on this show four seasons now. I've been put through brutal challenges, had my heart broken, reputation ruined, lost a good amount of my friends... and that's not counting all the good things I've done, like save Cody from Sierra, help out on Specter Islands- and what have these guys done?"

"...well, Johnny spent pretty much the entire season dedicating most of his time keeping everyone fed," Tyler pointed out, "and he was a huge help in saving the island last season. Lucky was left for dead, and have the guy who stabbed him in the back a second chance. Veronica-"

"Okay, fine, I get your point."

Noah looked at Justin and said, "Look, you're feeling under appreciated, and I get that. But don't take it out on the new guys just because they're new."

Justin threw up his arms, and got to his feet.

"Okay, fine, you guys are right. Look, it's just been a long day. I'm gonna go shower and get to bed."

"Alright, later," Tyler waved as Justin left the room.

When he was gone, the two turned to look at each other.

"Man, is he okay?" Tyler asked, "Ever since his movie deals have been falling through, he hasn't been the same."

"He hasn't been taking his declining popularity well," Noah shrugged, "show business is tricky, I tried telling him. I just hope he doesn't go crazy, or something."

"Ah, he'll be fine," Tyler smiled, "what could POSSIBLY happen?"

~o.0.o~

Meanwhile, the Enclave was hanging out up on deck, eating the food provided for them.

"This SUCKS!" Heather shouted, banging her fist on a table, "I can't believe we lost first!"

"Well, what do you expect when our team won't even work together?" Duncan asked, "We would have had a chance if you had just been willing to listen to everyone else!"

"He has a point," Luna said quietly.

Heather turned, and glared at her.

"What was that?"

Luna's face turned a bright red, and she looked down.

"Uh, n-nothing."

"That's what I thought," Heather smirked, "besides, Duncan, you didn't do that great in the last challenge, yourself."

"We fell for an ambush, yes," Alejandro shrugged, "it was a clever tactic- it would have worked on you, too."

"Whatever."

Heather stood up, and crossed her arms.

"Get it together, guys. I am NOT going to be on the chopping block again tonight."

"Sure thing, your highness," Bridgette mumbled.

Heather scoffed, and then walked off.

"You know, she does have a point," Lance shrugged, "we really aren't doing so hot without leadership."

"Then which of us would take charge?" Bridgette asked, "I mean, the five of us might be able to pick a leader, but that doesn't mean the others will go along with it. Especially not with Heather, Quinn, and the others. Just because we've turned over a new leaf doesn't mean the others will."

"She's got a point," Duncan nodded, "this isn't going to be an easy team to work with."

"Agreed. Something will have to be done about Heather," Alejandro put in, "but hopefully we can stick together and make it to the merge."

"You're right. The five of us stick together, we'll have no problem making it to the merge," Lance smiled.

As the five contestants chatted amongst themselves, Finn smiled to himself and watched from a distance.

"Let's see here," he said, pointing at the group, "eenie, meenie, miney... You."

Finn looked at Duncan, smile growing wider.

"Well then. Let the games begin."

~o.0.o~

A few hours later, and the contestants were all beginning to head back to their rooms. Veronica, however, suddenly stopped midway to her room, examining one of the rooms carefully.

"Something wrong?" Margo, who was behind her, asked.

"Room eighteen," Veronica said, pointing at the door, "Julie said not to go in here."

"Exactly," Margo nodded, "so let's go."

"Why the rush?" Lucky asked, appearing next to Veronica, "Why not open it and check it out?"

"My thoughts exactly," Veronica smiled, reaching for the door.

"Wait a minute, guys-" Margo protested.

"Locked, damn," Veronica frowned, "buuuuut, where there's a lock, there's a key."

"Look, that really doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Nonsense. Where's your sense of adventure?" Veronica smiled, "I'll bet Julie has the key- but for now, it's getting late. Hey Lucky, you want to hang out and watch Star Trek for a while?"

"Only if it's the Next Generation."

"Sure thing. Come on!"

Further down the hall, Quinn and Katie watched this in disgust.

"Ugh, Lucky. He should have stayed back on the island where I left him," Quinn hissed, "they ALL should have just stayed down. The last season should have been mine- the only reason I lost was because Gwen got saved by her precious boyfriend, and I had nearly everyone after me."

"You're preaching to the choir," Katie scoffed, "how do you think I felt? When I made it to the final three, both of the other competitors came gunning for me- and so did an angry mob! Not to mention Duncan's hand in all of it."

"Girls," a voice from behind said, "I think I have a solution to your problems."

The two turned around, and saw Heather standing behind them, a hand on her hip.

"You. What do you want?" Quinn demanded.

"I want an alliance. Look, I know people on this show haven't done a good job of keeping alliances together in the past, but imagine what the three of us could do if we worked together. I've won, and both of you have made it to the final three. Katie, you hve great strategy, Quinn, your vicious and willing to do whatever it takes to win- combine that with my ability to manipulate, and I'd say we can be running this team within a week."

Quinn and Katie looked at each other.

"And why should we trust you?" Katie asked.

"Well, let's see," Heather thought, "Katie, remind me how well you did the last two seasons you were in? And Quinn, honey, you really think anyone else is going to want you on the team when all you do is stab people in the back?"

"...she's got a point," Katie shrugged.

"Then why trust US so easily?" Quinn asked.

"Because. Despite the two of you not playing nice with others, I think you're both smart enough to see the potential out alliance has," Heather answered, "so, are you in, or out?"

The two thought a moment.

"I'm in," Katie said.

"Yeah, whatever," Quinn shrugged, "might as well."

"Good," Heather smiled, "just give me a few days to formulate a strategy, and the game will be ours."

~o.0.o~

Three days passed, and the contestants were surprised to actually find themselves having a good time. There's was plenty to do on the ship, be it watching television, playing games or just relaxing, and Julie was much kinder than Chris, actually occasionally coming out to socialize with the contestants in person. DJ took his job to heart, cooking delicious meals for all of the contestants (although occasionally players like Quinn and Heather were given slightly burnt or over seasoned food), and many found the overal atmosphere of the ship to be relaxing.

Of course, the time came when the boat docked further along Florida, and Julie gathered all of the contestants on the deck.

"Okay guys," Julie announced, "it's time for your second challenge of the season. After we get off the boat, we're going to take a bus trip down to a nearby filming studio, where you will all compete for immunity."

"What's the challenge?" Mordecai asked.

"You'll see when you get there," Julie shrugged, "anyway, come on, follow me."

~o.0.o~

After twenty minutes, the contestants arrived at their destination- a studio located in the middle of a city. The contestants were a bit apprhensive once they noticed all the passerby stopping and staring them, but Julie quickly ushered them into the studio.

"Man, it's a bit weird to have so many people gawking at us," Mark commented.

"Right?" Veronica nodded, "Especially that dude in the bunny suit. Wack job."

Eventually the contestants were all led inside, and to a massive stage where there were two buffet tables laid out.

"Welcome to our Iron Chef based challenge!" Julie announced, "Each team will compete to cook three different dishes to be rated by our special guest judges. That's really all there is to this challenge- in the room to the left are supplies, and in the right are the kitchens. Once you're done cooking, you'll present your completed product to our judges, and will be scored on a scale of one to ten. The team to score the most points earns immunity for tonight, while the other team, well, you know what happens."

"Who are the three guest judges?" Gwen asked.

"Glad you asked," Julie nodded, gesturing to the entrance, "come on in, guys!"

Owen walked into the building, a smile on his face. Following behind him was an overlly cheerful looking girl with curly blonde hair, a pink tank top, and dark jeans with tears on the knees. Last but not least was, surprisingly, Milton himself.

"Who's the chick?" Lucky asked, "I mean, I recognize tubby and the business prick, but..."

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Milton snapped, "You should be grateful to stand in my presence!"

"Everyone, settle down," Julie frowned, "Look, you should all be familiar with our three judges- Owen, a former competitor and co-host of _ Party Time With Geoff and Owen_. Milton is, of course, the man in charge of the show- and this young woman over here is Sta-"

"I'm Glimmer Sparkle!" The girl smiled, "It's nice to meet you all, and I hope we can be great friends! Because everyone knows that friendship is WON-DER-FUL."

Everyone looked at the girl, confused, except for Julie who chuckled nervously and said, "Umm, she takes her role very seriously. She's the lead actress on the show _Rainbow_ _Pony Rehab Center, _which as you may know is nearing its final season."

"Yes," Milton smiled, "and because Rainbow Pony blah blah blah managed to beat out Camp TV in the ratings game every year running, well, I thought it would be fitting to have her on to celebrate the end of her show. Wait, I meant- no, that's what I meant."

"That's very, um, kind of you, sir," Julie gulped, forcing a smile, "anyway, you know what your challenge is, so get moving. You have ninety minutes. Get going!"

CONFESSIONAL: Deborah

Okay, I may not have done so great last challenge, but THIS is something I can excel at! Hopefully if I can help my teammates pull out the win, they'll see I can useful.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

I really don't have much experience cooking, but this challenge does provide a good opportunity to show who's really in charge. If I can outshine Cody in terms leadership, everyone will start to remember why I made it to the final five three times. I mean, come on- compared to me, what has Cody REALLY done?

END CONFESSIONALS

The two teams divided, and were talking amongst themselves on stage.

"Alright Cody," Tyler said, "what three dishes should we try to cook?"

"Well," Cody thought, "I don't know exactly, but what if we tried-"

"- making a dish to suit each judges personal taste!" Justin interrupted, "We make one dish to appeal to Owen, one for Milton, and one for the freaky pony girl."

"Um, that's a decent idea, Justin," Courtney nodded, "but say we make something really fancy for Milton, but Owen and Glimmer don't like it. We may have impressed one judge, but other two will give us low scores."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Justin shrugged, waving the comment away, "it's a perfect strategy, right Cody?"

"I guess it's worth a shot," Cody sighed, "let's think- what does each judge like?"

"Well, Owen does like sweets and pies," Courtney suggested.

"I can do that," Deborah offered, "I have a lot of experience baking."

"Perfect," Cody nodded, "Milton probably likes lobster or something high class like that- which only leaves the creepy chick."

"Okay, while we work on figuring out what she would like, why don't you take a few people to run in and grab supplies, Cody?" Justin suggested, "Then meet the rest of us in the kitchen."

Cody sighed.

"Uh, sure. Come on, guys."

While the Vault Hunters got prepared, the Enclave was still thinking about what they should make.

"Okay, we should probably just stick to a traditional three course meal," Bridgette suggested, "appetizer, main course, dessert, the whole deal."

"We should probably play it safe, too," Lance added, "pick stuff like steak that most people like."

"Yeah, but if we don't get creative, we might be docked points for THAT, too," Katie told him.

"Hey, not for nothin', I can make a pretty awesome blueberry pie," Lance commented.

Duncan shook his head.

"That's great, but um, I'm pretty allergic to blueberries."

"Oh really?" Finn asked, suppressing a smile, "Not fatal, I hope."

"Not fatal, no, but it does cause a lot of pain," Duncan explained.

"Well, now we know," Finn shrugged, "on to the next thing, hm?"

"Look, you guys talk about it. Why don't I take a few people to the supply room and see what we have?"

"I'll go with," Katie offered, "I'm pretty sure I can figure out something to make."

"Might need an extra pair of hands- hey Quinn, you come too," Heather ordered.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but nodded. The three girls walked off, and once they were out of earshot, Heather began speaking.

"Okay, now that we're together, I've started to realize something," Heather told the two, "our biggest threat are the reformed white knights on this team. You know, Alejandro, Bridgette, Duncan, Lance- and they seem to be getting friendly with that new girl. Now obviously, they're close to forming a majority-"

"No kidding, genius, we all figured that out," Katie scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you say we do about it, Einstein?"

"Well, we have to drive a wedge between them, obviously," Katie said, "but first, we need to see if we can win over the other newbies on this team."

"Why bother?" Quinn frowned, "We should just take the competition out- by force."

"Uh, hello, crazy girl. That might have worked when Chris was around, but Julie said she'd have us eliminated if we tried anything like that!" Heather snapped.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Then we just need to focus on finding the odd man out."

"That's fair... But who would the odd man out be?" Katie asked, "It could be Lance, Bridgette, Luna-"

"We have time to figure it out. Right now, we should get the food before we look suspicious."

~o.0.o~

Afte a while, each team had gathered their desired ingrediants, and were in the kitchen preparing their dishes. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration- rather, only a few competitors actually prepared food, while the others argued about what to make or goofed around.

Finn watched curiously as Luna fussed over a glass pitcher, humming to herself.

"What're you making there, lass?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I was just making some lemonade for everyone," Luna smiled, "I thought it might be nice to have, cooking a big meal can be tiring."

"Well, that's very nice of you- say, I think one of the boys was looking for you. Mister, um, which one was it- you'll have to pardon me, I'm simply awful with names."

"Ooh, maybe it was Duncan," Luna smiled, "thanks for telling me, I'll be right back!"

Once he was confident no one was watching, a wide grin spread across Finn's face, and he reached into his pockets, pulling out a small container of blueberries.

"Blueberries in lemonade, hm? What a peculiar recipe, Luna," Finn snickered to himself, "I do hope Duncan isn't feeling TOO ill after drinking this."

On the other side of the kitchen, there was also a quarrel going on between Justin and Courtney.

"Look," Courtney began, "your plan is alright, I'm just saying-"

"That what, I'm not smart enough to figure out what to give the judges?" Justin demanded, "Well, I have news for you Courtney, I CAN FIGURE THINGS OUT!"

"No one is saying you can't- why won't you just listen?"

"Ah, don't you just love that team dynamic?" Noah sighed.

"Guys, stop arguing! Come on!" Cody pleaded.

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

Alright, so MAYBE leading my team isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean, I'll be honest, the only reason I signed up for this game again was because I was flattered to be considered an all-star, and I figured things might be different with Julie around. And, I mean, it is, but now Justin is acting weird-man, I don't know.

END CONFESSIONAL

While the other contestants argued, Deborah was busy baking, while Johnny helped.

"You certainly look like you know what you're doing," Johnny commented.

"Well, I do work at a coffee shop," Deborah told him.

"Oh? I, uh, couldn't tell."

Deborah glanced down at her uniform, and blushed slightly.

"Uhh... anyway, I did get put on baking duty quite a bit since I was best at it. Usually I made smaller stuff, but still I've had plenty of practice." Deborah looked over at him. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. A few of my co workers used to talk about this show in the shop, and occasionally we'd have it on one of the TVs. You are the hunter guy, right? Everyone seemed to like you. And if you hunted, you must have learned to cook somewhere down the line."

Johnny looked down, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Actually, no," Johnny admitted, "my sister Cass and I handled the hunting, but my eldest sister Ruby was the cook. She tried to teach us, but everything I cooked ended up tasted 'like the color grey', as my older sister put it, and Cass pretty much dowsed everything she made in liquor."

From across the room, Lucky chimed in, "But her pancakes kick ass!"

Johnny rolled his eyes as Deborah smiled a little.

"Well, you can still help me out- would you mind grabbing me a few apples?"

"Apple pie then, huh?" Johnny asked, "Been a while since I've had one of those."

"Well, gods of death do love apples," Deborah smiled.

Johnny tilted his head.

"...what?"

Once again, Deborah's face blushed slightly.

"Sorry, it's from Death Note," she hastily explained, "it's- we should really get back to work."

"Right," Johnny nodded, before disappearing an reappeared a few minutes later with the requested apples.

"Uh, here."

"Thanks," Deborah said, taking them hastily, "nice talking to you."

"Uh, right. I'll, uh, catch you later."

CONFESIONAL: Deborah

And THIS is why I don't normally socialize on the job. I can't believe I slipped up like that- I'm not goin to win the million if I keep getting distracted like this.

END CONFESSIONAL

Veronica watched the exchange with an amused smile on her face.

"Wow, Johnny, you are TERRIBLE with girls," she smiled.

Lucky, who was standing nearby, smirked.

"I'd say you're going to do as well in about five seconds."

"What?" Veronica asked, tilting her head, "What is that supposed to- MIRI! HEY!"

Miri, who had been passing by, stopped and turned her head.

"Hey Veronica. Why are you yelling?"

"Oh, no reason," Veronica laughed, "I uh.. Yeah. So how 'ya doin'?"

"Pretty good, actually," Miri told her, "I've always sort of liked cooking. It's like a science of it's own, you know?"

"Haha, yeah. Science and stuff, right?" Veronica said nervously, "Hey, you know, Lucky and I had a Star Trek marathon the other night, would you maybe want to join us next time?"

"Oh, that's okay," Miri told her, "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything. Well, I have to go grab some things from storage, I'll see you later!"

"Okay, bye!" Veronica waved as Miri walked off. Once the redhead was out of sight, Veronica sighed.

"That went awful," she groaned.

Lucky shrugged.

"You'll do better next time."

~o.0.o~

Back on the either side of the room, Luna was serving everyone the drink she had made.

"You made this for everyone?" Bridgette smiled, "Thanks, Luna!"

"Don't mention it," Luna smiled, her face turning slightly red, "h-here, Duncan, why don't you have some?"

"I will, thanks," he nodded, taking a glass.

He took a few drinks, and smiled.

"Hey, this is pretty-"

All of a sudden, his eyes widened, and he began gasping for air.

"Duncan?" Luna asked nervously, "what's-"

"I think he's having some sort of allergic reaction!" Alejandro exclaimed.

By now, pretty much everyone's attention was focused on Duncan.

"I'll go get help!" Mark offered, rushing out of the room.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Luna gasped.

A few minutes later, and Julie rushed in with a medical team.

"Oh great- get him out of here!" She ordered.

The paramedics nodded, and after injected Duncan with something, they carried him out on a stretcher.

"Awesome," Julie sighed, rubbing her temples, "good start to this season."

"Is he going to be okay?" Finn asked, "I'm sure we're all very concerned."

"I don't know, hopefully- I'll let you guys all know later. Crap- you don't have much time left, I suggest you get working."

With that, Julie left the room.

"So, what happened?" Lance asked, "Did someone mess with the drinks? Put something in them?"

"It must have been Luna!" Heather exclaimed, pointing a finger at the girl.

"N-no, it wasn't! I promise!"

"Why would she poison someone on her own team?" Mordecai asked, "I bet it was one of the Vault Hunters!"

"Yeah, last time I checked, we were the good guys," Cody said, "none of us would do anything like that!"

"Maybe not you or the rest of the goody-two shoes," Heather scoffed, "but what about the thug or the freaky kid and his mutt?"

Mark's eyes narrowed.

"What did you call Point?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Heather smiled, "what I meant to call him was a mangy, disease ridden bag of filth-"

"Point," Mark sighed, "you know what to do."

Point growled, and let out a little bark before lunging at Heather.

"AGHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

After biting Heather a few times, Point leapt off of her, and back to Mark's side.

"Good boy," Mark smirked.

Point chirped in response, and look up at Mark happily.

"YOU!" Heather shouted, taking a step forward, "I'M GONNA-"

"You know what Heather?" Tyler frowned, "Put a sock in it!"

Tyler looked over, and smiled at what he saw- a freshly baked apple pie. Without thinking, he grabbed it, and flung it at Heather.

"Wait, NO!" Deborah shouted.

The pie soared across the room, and hit Heather straight in the face.

First, there was silence.

Then, pandemonium.

Food starting flying across the room, each competitor throwing it at another. Deborah stood in place staring where the pie had been, still shocked by the loss of all her hard work. A few of the contestants- namely Heather and her group- seemed out for blood, while others actually seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"This is the most fun I've ever had cooking," Gwen smiled as she tossed a piece of dough at Katie.

"right?" Veronica agreed, reading an arm back and throwing an apple at Quinn. The apple struck Quinn directly in the nose, and her hands immediately went for her face.

"Agh! My nose! I think its-"

"I'm not even sorry," Veronica giggled.

The fighting kept up for a few minutes, until the doors burst open and a voice boomed,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The contestants all turned, and saw Milton, Julie, Owen, and Glimmer.

"Guys," Glimmer sighed, "How could you fight like this? Don't you know friendship is the most important-"

"Blah blah," Katie sighed, "hair shut up and-"

"DON'T YOU INTERRUPT ME!" Glimmer shouted, her face a bright crimson, her eyes as narrow as pinpricks.

Once everyone fell silent, she immediately turned back to normal.

"Friendship is the most important thing there is," Glimmer continued, as if nothing had happened, "if you don't value it every day, you won't have any friends left, and no one to protect you from The Great Old Ones!"

"Yes, beautiful," Milton sighed, "but hat I'm concerned with is that, you're out of time, and no one has any dishes prepared!"

"Actually, sir," Luna chimed in, "I still have some lemonade!"

She offered him a glass, which Milton cautiously took and sipped.

"Eh. It could use some work. But, since you're the only one with anything to show..." Milton turned and looked at Julie.

The hostess nodded, and said, "The Enclave wins immunity from tonight's elimination!"

The members of the enclave cheered, while the Vault Hunters mainly glared at Tyler.

"Alright everyone," Julie sighed, "let's get back to the bus before the studio owners swing by and ask us to clean up this mess."

Everyone voiced their agreement, and started to walk out of the building.

"Goodbye guys!" Owen called, "I'll see you later!"

"Goodbye!" Glimmer smiled, waving at everyone, "don't forget what I said!"

Milton smiled, and looked down at her.

"Hey, Glimmer? How'd you like a job?"

~o.0.o~

About an hour passed, an the Vault Hunters were at their elimination ceremony.

"Okay, guys, you all know how this works," Julie told them, "I'll give the wheel a spin, and then announce who's safe."

Julie spin the elimination wheel, which landed on normal.

"Just a regular elimination then, huh?" Julie said, "Okay, if I give you a bag of chocolate coins, you're safe. First bag goes to...

Noah.

Cody.

Gwen.

Johnny.

Justin.

Lucky.

Veronica.

Deborah.

Miri.

Margo.

Mark.

That just leaves Tyler and Courtney. The final bag goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Tyler!"

"Nice!" Tyler exclaimed, catching his bag.

"What?" Courtney asked, "Why me?"

At this, Justin smiled faintly.

"Sorry Courtney," Julie sighed, "I always liked you. But rules are rules."

"I guess they are," Courtney nodded, "well, goodbye guys."

As Courtney got in the lifeboat, the contestants started to go back to their rooms.

Justin, however, headed to the confessional.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

Now, I'm not GLAD Courtney had to go, but she sealed her own gate when she started doubting me. Look, the hero can't have his own comrades questioning him all the time- she's a nice girl, really! But it had to be done... especially if I'm going to lead this team.

One way.

Or another.

END CONFESSIONAL

~ ALL STAR STATISTICS ~

Players left in the game:

Vault Hunters: Cody, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Lucky, Johnny, Mark, Gwen, Veronica, Miri, Deborah, Margo

Enclave: Alejandro, Duncan, Lance, Finn, Mordecai, Heather, Katie, Bridgette, Izzy, Quinn, Luna

Eliminated: Vevo, Eva, Courtney

Trivia:

Despite being mention several times throughout the show, and playing a minor role at the end of the second season, this is the first time a member of Rainbow Pony Rehab Center has made a physical appearance... and it may not be the last time.

Deborah's line about apples, a reference to Death Note, was originally going to be given to Veronica, and then Cody.

The author finds Lucky calling Milton "the business prick" much more amusing than he probably should. This episode also contains several of his other favorite moments from the series.

There are several cameos of returning characters this episode.

This season features more cut competitors than any other.

(A/N: Announcement time! First of all, by now most of you know about Camp TV's companion story, Off the Air. It was decided, for one episode, the competitors will sit around reason fanfiction about them. What's so special about that? Well, as it would happen, I'm actually going to allow people to guest write their own segments of the episode! The only criteria is that it has to be 5k or less words. I'm looking for two or three people who are interested- if this is something you want to help out with, give me a PM! Also, Off the Air WILL debut after the fourth episode this season- which will drastically change the climate of the game and introduce a character who has been referenced multiple times but never actually appeared. Also, Gravity Falls cross over. Totally happening.

I think that's going to do it for me today- I hope you enjoyed!)


	3. A View to a Kill

Julie sat in her room, absently watching a movie when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She sighed.

"Julie," Milton answered, "you don't sound to happy to hear from me."

"Sorry, sir. I was just about to get to sleep."

"Mm. Anyway, don't forget. You've got a little less than a week before the new additions show up. Those new interns should help you out, and I've taken the liberty of throwing in a little something extra for you that should REALLY spice up the game."

"As much as I appreciate that, sir," Julie frowned, "I have things firmly under control. Things are going good, have some faith-"

"Julie, I will say this once," Milton interrupted, "I don't have faith in anyone. Not you, not those drones in the offices below me, not in those animals you call contestants. You know why? Because all I care about are results. You all have one job. Making me money. And that might sound selfish, but really, who sacrifices more than me? All those long hours and dollars spent keeping everyone employed. And what do I get?"

Julie was tempted to say millions of dollars and luxury vacation homes, but she held her tongue.

"Exactly!" Milton exclaimed, "Nothing! Julie, I think you'll find it's rather lonely at the top. Assuming you make it there. Good night."

Julie rolled her eyes as the line went dead, and dropped the phone on her night stand.

"I should have just gone to beauty school," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

~o.0.o~

Alejandro sat at the bar as he looked around at the clubhouse, smiling.

"Not bad," he said, "hopefully we can keep winning and keep a regular residence here."

"That would be nice," Bridgette agreed.

"So, have you been in to see Duncan?" Alejandro asked.

"No, but DJ told me he was doing better," Bridgette shrugged, "I'm still not entirely sure what happened, to be honest. I mean, SOMEONE must have done something to cause an allergic reaction like that. Who do you think it was?"

Alejandro thought a while.

"I don't think it would be wise to throw around accusations just yet, but it seems like something Quinn would do."

"I guess you're right. But we shouldn't say anything until we're sure."

"We definitely shouldn't. Besides," Alejandro continued, "if it was Quinn, why attack someone on her own team? It doesn't add up."

Finn, who was hovering nearby, smiled. So, he was still in the clear. For now. If he kept playing his cards right, he could do some real damage before anyone suspected him.

Mordecai, who had been playing Sonic Generations on the TV, was also in a good mood.

CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai

Ever since the last challenge, people have been a lot friendlier. Okay, so I messed up and didn't make a good impression when I first got here, but sticking up for Luna has really helped turn things around. I mean, who REALLY cares about her? I could care less about what happens to her or Duncan, but right now if I keep playing nice, I'll make it to the merge no problem.

END CONFESSIONAL

Up on deck, a rather cocky looking Justin was enjoying dinner while talking to Noah.

"So remind me why we had to have Courtney eliminated?" Noah asked.

"Well, it had to be someone, right?" Justin answered between bites of food, "Besides, he might have started that food fight, but Tyler can stil be useful later on."

"And Courtney, with her intelligence, couldn't have been?"

"Pfft, she was smart, so what?" Justin shrugged, "I mean, we have you, Cody, and that red head. I'd say we're good on brains."

Noah shook his head, but said nothing.

"Oh, what?" Justin scowled, "Don't give me that look. There's no way Courtney would have won, anyway. I was doing her a favor- now she can be with Geoff."

"What makes you so sure she wouldn't have won, exactly?"

"It's simple, Noah. Some of us are just better than others. You and me, for example. We've made it to the finals before, we're icons. We stand for something. It's our DUTY to make it as far as we can so we can entertain the adoring masses. It's destiny, really."

For once, Noah looked somewhat disturbed.

"That's... a very elitist thing for you to say. Making movies changed you."

"Look," Justin said, rolling his eyes, "it's the truth. Embrace it."

Justin got to his feet, and looked around at the contestants who were nearby: Tyler, Margo,Johnny, Deborah, and Mark.

"You see these guys?" He asked, "They aren't meant for anything. But you and I- we'll go places. Trust me."

Noah watched, a little alarmed, as Justin walked away.

"What the hell happened, Justin?" Noah wondered aloud, "What happened?"

~o.0.o~

Down in his room, Lucky tossed and turned in his bed.

"Nnnghh... Sun... Tr... TRIANGLE!"

Lucky jerked upright, panting as he looked around the room.

"Woah, easy there- just a dream."

Lucky looked over at the door, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Veronica.

"HOLY FU- what the hell, Veronica?!"

"Easy, sheesh," Veronica told him, sitting down on the edge of his bed, "I heard weird noises, and you left the door open. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lucky looked down.

"...oh." He looked back up at her. "Uh, thanks."

"So what's up?" Veronica asked him.

"Nothing, just... Weird dreams." Lucky shook his head slightly, and yawned.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. You don't need to worry about me," Lucky told her, "how are you doing, kid?"

"I, um..." Veronica fidgeted uncomfortably before saying, "we're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"And... You're a guy. Who dates girls."

"What direction is this going, exactly?" Lucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need your help with Miri, alright?" Veronica sighed, "I don't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing! Where I grew up, people weren't exactly receiving of my lifestyle. So, come on. Please?"

"Alright, alright." Lucky smiled at her. "No promises, though. I don't have that great of a track record myself."

Veronica leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks, Lucky. It means a lot to me."

"Well, you definitely can't go to Johnny, and you should SEE Lance try to pick up a date," Lucky joked.

"Well... still."

Veronica pulled away, and smiled.

"So. Want to play Left 4 Dead or something?"

"Veronica, it's three in the morning."

"And?"

"... I call Nick."

~o.0.o~

Three days later, and the contestants watched from the deck as they pulled into the shore.

"Alright everyone," Julie announced, "it's time for our third challenge. Same deal as last time- once you get off the boat, you'll find a bus ready to take us to our destination."

"We're doing a version of an older challenge again, right?" Cody asked.

"Right," Julie nodded, "I'll explain more once we reach our destination."

The boat finally docked, and the contestants slowly made their way on to land and into the nearby bus. It was about a thirty minute drive into the city before they finally stopped in front of their destination- a casino called "The Platinum Chip". The outside of the casino was brightly lit, with a large fountain in the shape of a poker chip and the obligatory neon sign on the front. When Julie led them inside, however, the contestants found themselves in a surprisingly posh, well populated casino.

"And here we are," Julie told them, "I hope you're all ready, because today we'll be recreating the season two James Bond challenge! It works like this. For the first part of your challenge, each team will choose three players to represent them in a three on three poker match. The winning team will earn a big advantage in the next part of the challenge- which I will explain once we get to it."

"I'd like to nominate myself," Alejandro offered, "after all, I did quite well in the Las Vegas challenge, didn't I? I also seem to recall Duncan having a knack for this sort of thing."

"Well, I'm a bit rusty, but sure, I'll play," Duncan, who had fully recovered, agreed.

"Then who should be our third player?" Mordecai asked.

"I guess I'll go," Lance said, "not to brag, but I'm not too shabby at poker."

"I guess we have our three," Alejandro nodded, "gentlemen, let's take our seats."

Cody watched them sit down, and turned to his team.

"Okay, we need to win the advantage. Noah, you're good at poker, you should definitely play."

Noah nodded.

"Not for nothing, but I've been playing cards since I was a kid," Lucky said, "just throwing that out there."

"Alright, you play too," Cody told him.

"Woah, we're just going to let everything ride on a newbie?" Justin frowned.

Lucky glared at him, but before he could get a word out, Cody spoke.

"Look, I wouldn't exactly call him new. And that's besides the point. Lucky, you're in."

"Fine," Justin muttered, "but I'm playing too."

"Aww," Tyler whined, looking disappointed, "I wanted to-"

"Tyler, you suck," Justin snapped, "come on guys, let's get this over with."  
>The three Vault Hunters made their way to the table, and sat across from the Enclave.<p>

As the cards were dealt, Alejandro smiled.

"Let's have a good game, gentlemen."

For the first few rounds, it actually had been a good game. Although the other competitors had started off watching the game, they gradually grew bored and wandered off, allowing the six to chat freely as they played.

"Gotta say, this is actually kinda nice," Lance smiled, "hell, this doesn't feel like a challenge. This just reminds me of those card games we used to play back on the island."

"Let's not talk about the island," Lucky suggested, tossing a chip out on the table.

"Why Lucky," Lance smirked, "I'd almost think you didn't enjoy your time last season."

"Well, I guess amongst all the arson, ghosts, beatings and attempted murder, I got a little stressed out. Call." Lucky paused a minute before smiling and adding, "At least this season we're on luxury boat with our own rooms and a beautiful hostess."

"Uh oh," Lance teased, "Lucky's got a crush."

"Eh. Maybe a little. Don't matter though, she IS quite a few years older than me."

"You've a fine taste in women, my friend," Alejandro told him, "my sympathies go out to you- I also find myself in romantic troubles as of late."

"Oh yeah?" Duncan asked, "With who?"

Alejandro opened his mouth to answer, but wavered momentarily when he remembered Justin sitting across from him.

"Just... Someone," he shrugged.

"Well, you might as well just ask," Duncan told him, "worst thing they can say is no."

"Worst thing they can say is no while on national tv," Lance corrected.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," Alejandro sighed, "call."

All of a sudden, Justin growled, and pushed all of his chips into the pot.

"You know what? Chatting has been fun, but why don't we PLAY?" He asked, "All in."

The other five players looked around at each other.

Lance put his cards down. "Fold."

Duncan and Noah both waited a moment before following suit.

Lucky thought a moment before putting his cards down.

"What's the matter, newbie?" Justin smiled, "Can't play with the big boys?"

"Nah. I just don't have anything I need to overcompensate for."

Justin smile faltered before he scowled and shook his head.

"What about you, Alejandro?"

Alejandro looked at his cards.

"I'm game. All in."

Alejandro pushed all of his chips into the pot.

Justin smirked and said, "Time to show our cards."

Justin showed his hand- three aces.

"Beat that, Al."

"Gladly."

Alejandro showed his hand: a full house.

Justin's eyes widened.

"Shit."

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good move," Alejandro told him, collecting his prize, "a convincing enough bluff, and a decent enough hand just in case anyone didn't back out. Just a shame I had one better."

Justin clenched his jaw before standing up.

"Out first, huh? Fine. I'll see you all later."

Everyone watched as Justin left the table.

"Fucking prick," Lucky muttered, "who's turn to deal?"

"He isn't all bad," Alejandro told him, taking the deck of cards, "he's probably under a lot of stress or something."

"He's under a lot of something," Noah muttered under his breath.

The next few rounds passed without incident. Lance was the next to drop out, followed by Duncan, and finally Lucky.

"So," Noah said, looking down at his cards, "history repeats itself."

"It would certainly seem so," Alejandro nodded, "let's finish this, hm?"

The round went on before Noah finally pushed all of his chips forward.

"All in."

Alejandro smiled, and followed suit.

"Sorry Noah- four Jacks."

Noah smiled.

"Four kings."

Alejandro's jaw dropped as he stared at Noah's hand. He sat there, frozen, before slowly cracking a smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alejandro chuckled, "You win, Amigo."

"Congratulations Noah," Julie said, appearing beside the table, "looks like you win the advantage for your team!"

"And what's the advantage?" Noah asked.

"Tell you what- let me gather everyone first," Julie told him, "that way I don't have to repeat myself. Wait here."

Julie gathered all of the competitors, and brought them over to the poker table.

"Alright. Since Noah managed to win the poker game, he's earned the advantage for his team- a crate of nifty gadgets to help you capture your target."

"Our... target?" Margo asked.

"Yes, honey, your target," Julie nodded, "this is a James Bond related challenge, remember? And James Bond has fought plenty of deadly super spies over the years, and this challenge will be no different. Somewhere in this casino is an enemy agent only known as 'H', and it's your job to fish him out."

"How are we supposed to know which one is H?" Heather scoffed, "There are so many people here, it could be anyone!"

"You're the secret agents, aren't you?" Julie asked, "Or, you're pretending to be for the sake of this challenge. Look, you guys fought a Cthulhu robot before, don't make this harder than it has to be."

Julie sighed, reached behind her, and pulled out a small box.

"Vault Hunters, you can use these to help you out on your challenge," Julie told them.

"Sweet!" Veronica smiled, taking the box and beginning to sort through it.

"And we don't get anything? Come ON!" Heather complained.

"Well, maybe if you had won the first part of the challenge, you WOULD be getting something," Julie frowned.

"And MAYBE if this challenge wasn't so stupid, we wouldn't need anything!" Heather exclaimed.

Julie's eye twitched.

"You know what? I have been unfair," Julie admitted, "you will get something, Heather."

"About time."

"Sorry, honey, I need to see something for a minute," Julie told Veronica.

The hostess rummaged through the box, before pulling out a roll of duct tape. A second later, Heather's mouth was taped shut.

"I try to be nice," Julie sighed, shaking her head as Heather struggled to pry the tape off, "but she just HAD to keep pushing."

"Hey, you won't hear any of us complaining," Gwen smiled.

"Look, just get started with your challenge," Julie said, "first team to bring H back here wins immunity."

While the Enclave immediately set off, the Vault Hunters gathered around and sorted through their equipment.

"There's some really cool stuff in here," Cody commented, pulling out some rope, "this could be useful."

"Or it could be garbage," Justin muttered, rolling his eyes, "why don't we just find the guy and drag him back here?"

"If it was that simple, I don't think we would be given any of this stuff," Johnny pointed out.

"Like I need pointers from you," Justin scowled, "look, let's just leave this junk here and go, the other team is gaining an advantage."

"Well, you're not team captain," Cody said, getting a bit irritated.

"Well maybe I should be!"

"Okay, you know what?" Cody snapped, "Enough! I don't know what your problem is, but you've been acting like a total jerk lately! If you don't want to go along with this, fine- go work with yourself!"

Justin stared at Cody for a moment, completely stunned. Little by little, he regained his composure, and looked down at the ground.

"Fine," he growled, "if that's how it has to be..."

Everyone watched as Justin stormed off, looking furious.

"Good job, Cody," Gwen smiled, "you can't let people walk all over you, friend or not."

Cody sighed.

"I just wish I knew why he was acting like this, is all."

"Doesn't matter," Noah cut in, "come on, let's get our gear and go."

"I call- whatever the hell this is," Veronica said, pulling out a metal canister with flashing lights on it.

Point sniffed at the canister, and let out a low growl.

"I'd be careful with that, if I were you," Mark cautioned, "or at least Point thinks you should."

"I'm not sure most of this is safe," Deborah said as she eyed a dart gun, "maybe Justin was right."

"Or maybe he's being a jerk," Gwen replied.

The contestants continued passing around their gear- it ranged from caltrops, to dart guns, to bolas, to even smoke bombs.

"I think we're good," Cody smiled, "come on, guys."

As everyone walked off, Mark knelt down next to Point.

"What do you think?"

Point gave a small bark.

"Right- why don't you go look for anyone suspicious, and if you find this guy, I'll shoot him with the tranquilizers."

Point tilted his head.

"Well, I ASSUME they're tranquilizers. Stop giving me that look- we aren't going to kill anyone."

Point barked at Mark, and took an aggressive stance.

"Look," Mark sighed, "I don't like guns much either, but it IS for a challenge. I am gonna throw it away afterwards. We won't hurt anyone... unless you maybe want to mess with Heather a little again."

Point seemed to be out at ease, and wagged his tail a little before turning and scampering off.

"Go get him, Point," Mark smiled.

~o.0.o~

Duncan, Lance, and Luna were walking through the casino, past a few slot machines.

"I'm glad you're okay," Luna told Duncan, "I'm really sorry about what-"

"It's fine," Duncan shrugged, "it wasn't your fault... Right?"

"Oh no, of course-" Luna started.

"No, it wasnt," Lance cut in, "relax Luna, no ones mad at you. Even if you had done something, it was probably a mistake."

Luna nodded, and said nothing else.

The three continued walking along in peace, until Duncan stepped on an exposed wire that had been laying on the ground. A volt of electricity shot through him, until he finally collapsed backward on to the ground.

"Duncan!" Luna gasped.

Duncan managed to sit up, and looked around groggily.

"I'm... I'm fine..." He coughed, "What... What happened?"

"Exposed wire," Lance frowned, "wonder how that got out here?"AI

Finn, who had been watching from a distance, smiled.

"How indeed..."

~o.0.o~

"Okay, so how are we supposed to find H?" Tyler asked, "There are dozens of people in here, it could be anyone!"

"Sounds like a job for detective Cody, right?" Gwen smiled.

Cody sighed.

"Really not in the mood."

Margo, who was with the three, chimed in.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle it if we go about it intellectually. Let's talk stock- what do we have?"

"Uh, two dart guns, and some rope," Tyler replied.

"Okay, so I guess we should start by interrogating everyone in the casino," Margo suggested, "I'm willing to bet at least half of them have some information we can use."

Heather, Katie, Quinn and Izzy were watching this from a distance.

"You hear that?" Heather smiled, "They've got dart guns. Izzy, why don't you go over there and steal them for us?"

"Uh, I don't really know about that," Izzy frowned.

"Think about it this way- doing this would help our team win. And helping our team win would be the heroic thing to do," Katie smiled.

"Good point!" Izzy nodded, "I'll be right back!"

Heather smirked as Izzy charged off.

"Hopefully she'll be able to take out some of the competition while she's at it," Quinn sighed, "I'm bored out of my skull."

"Oh hush," Heather snapped, "of course she's going to get someone hurt. She's Izzy. And hopefully her little display will either get her voted out or disqualified. We need to get her out of the game as soon as possible."

"And what happened to Alejandro and his group?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Heather told her, exhasperated, "sure, they've got numbers and all that, but Izzy is unstable. Al's group is our first priority, but that psycho needs to go too. Besides, I have a long, long memory, and I haven't forgotten what she did to me in England."

"Wow, you're STILL holding that grudge?" Katie asked her.

At this, Heather pulled a small notebook out of her pocket.

"Are you kidding me? I write down the names of EVERYONE who wrongs me. That way they all get what's coming to them."

Katie took the journal, and began thumbing through it.

"Um... Do I want to know why I see Michael Bay's name in here?"

"Ugh. How would his name NOT be in there?" Heather snatched her journal back, and looked over at Izzy. "Look. There she goes."

~o.0.o~

"Alright," Margo smiled, "so Tyler and I will-"

"Stop right there!" Izzy shouted, leaping into the middle of the group, "this is a stick up, see?"

"Izzy?" Tyler reached for his dart gun. "Why don't you just-"

Izzy immediately roundhouse kicked Tyler in the face, and grabbed his gun. Cody took a step forward, and in response Izzy grabbed him, knees him in the stomach, and shoved him into a slot machine.

Tyler brought himself to his feet, and pointed at the redhead.

"Hey! Give that back or-"

Tyler was silenced when Izzy struck him with the butt of the gun, which she then pointed at Margo and Gwen. The two girls put their hands up, and took a step back.

"Um, Izzy?" Margo gulped, "Could you please give us that back? We don't want any trouble-"

As she said that, Cody drew his gun, and fired a dart off, which Izzy just barely manage to dodge. In retaliation, the redhead shot Cody in the shoulder, and fired two more darts into Gwen and Margo.

"Pretty... colors..." Margo droned as she fell to the ground.

"Wow... everything is so fuzzy," Gwen giggled.

"Ha! Nobody gets the drop on E-scope!" Izzy laughed, brandishing her new toy, "I'm coming for you, H!"

~o.0.o~

Noah, Veronica, Lucky, Johnny, Miri and Deborah were standing together, watching a shady looking figure from across the room.

"I've seem enough spy movies to know that guy probably knows something," Noah said.

"Right. So how do we do this?" Miri asked.

"How about good cop, badass cop?" Veronica smiled, raising her dart gun.

"I don't know, if we scare that guy, we might lose out on a ton of information," Miri pointed out.

Veronica immediately lowered her gun, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, no, you're totally right."

"Y'all are giving me a headache," Johnny sighed, before walked over to the figure.

Johnny tilted his hat upward, and crossed his arms.

"So, friend. I reckon you know a friend of mine."

The man said nothing. He was rather skinny, and wore a trench coat and hat that covered his face.

"Okay," Johnny sighed, "look, this don't have to be difficult. Why don't you just tell me what you need to know about H, and-"

"H, huh?" The man asked, his posture becoming a little more uptight.

"Yeah, that's what I said. You got something to tell me?"

"Yeah."

The figure reached into his coat, and pulled out a dart gun.

"The Lannister's send their regards."

Johnny's eyes widened, and he immediately pushed the hand holding the gun away, and then punched the figure in the face. The man fell back against the wall, clutching his nose with one hand.

"GOSH! That HURT!"

"Son of a- guys, it's-"

While Johnny turned to face the others, Harold grabbed his gun and shot a dart into Johnny's chest. As the cowboy staggered backward, Harold immediately sprinted off into a crowd of people, his hat flying off as he did so.

"It's Harold!" Miri shouted, "After him!"

The five contestants other than Johnny gave chase, but it wasn't long before Miri was winded and couldn't continue. The four managed to dodge in and out of the crowd, but when they were on the other side, they had lost site of Harold.

"And Harold managed to give me the slip. I have hit a new all time low," Noah grumbled.

Deborah looked around, and suddenly pointed.

"THERE!"

The contestants turned, and saw Harold was climbing over a roulette wheel.

"Oh my god, YES!" Veronica cheered.

"The hell are YOU so happy about?" Lucky asked.

"We get to have a parkour chase through a casino!" Veronica beamed, "I've wante to have a parkour chase through pretty much anything since I played Sleeping Dogs!"

With that, Veronica charged off. Lucky shook his head, smiling a little, and took a step forward.

"Well, we might as well try and keep up with her."

~o.0.o~

Five seconds in, and the thrill was gone.

Veronica found keeping up with Harold was Actually much more difficult than she had anticipated, and the result was a strenuous chase over and through various machines and devices. Of course, it was no picnic for Harold, either, who was far from in shape, but he had a good enough head start that he was able to maintain the lead.

Harold slid over a card table that was currently being used, sending chips and cards flying everywhere. A few seconds later and Veronica managed to vault over it, gaining a little ground. Just as she was about to give up, however, she saw a small, furry object, leap out of nowhere and latch on to Harold's face.

"AGHHHH!"

Harold fell to the ground, rolling around in pain, before a voice yelled, "Point, that's enough!"

The fox's eyes perked up, stopping immediatley as Mark walked into view. He quickly shot a dart into Harold's leg. The geek tried to crawl away, but he quickly passed out.

"Gee, thanks for sucking the fun out of everything," Veronica muttered.

"Don't mention it," Mark smiled, before turning to his Fox.

"You did a good job, Point. Really good. Now all we have to do is drag him back to-"

"Sorry, but WE'LL take Harold back."

Heather, Quinn and Katie walked up to the three, looking triumphant.

"Thanks for doing our job for us, guys," Heather taunted, "but we'll take it from here."

"No way. Don't forget what happened last time you messed with us," Mark warned her.

Heather scowled.

"Believe me. I haven't forgotten. And I'll see to it personally you're on that lifeboat home. But right now? Hand the geek over."

"Point?" Mark called, "You know what to do."

Point growled and lunged at Heather, who let out a shriek and ran off. Veronica went to go grab Harold, but Quinn stopped her.

"Sorry honey- but you almost broke my nose last challenge," Quinn growled, "I am NOT going to let that slide."

Quinn shoved Veronica to the ground, and went to kick her, but she managed to roll out of the way. Veronica tried to kick in Quinn's knee, but what she ended up doing was just a rather annoying blow to the shin. Quinn, however, grabbed her ankle and twisted it, causing Veronica to let out a cry of pain and struggle to get away. She managed to break free rather quickly, and got to her feet. Quinn ran at her, but Veronica held her ground, something the former found surprising. Once Quinn got close, Veronica swung a fist, hitting Quinn in the cheek, hurting but not stopping her. Quinn grabbed a hold of her, and the two locked arms. Meanwhile, Point continued to harass Heather, nipping at her legs before finally making his way up to her shoulder and tearif out chunks of her hair.

"AHH! YOU RAT!" Heather shrieked, trying frantically to get him off.

Katie watched the scene, an amuse look on her face, while Mark decided to try and sneak Harold away- Point, he knew, was clever enough to handle himself around Heather.  
>Quinn and Veronica continued to struggle, until Quinn yanked Veronica's hair.<p>

"I am going to enjoy this," Quinn smirked, "you deserve this, you little- FUCK!"

Veronica jabbed Quinn in the eye, causing her to let go. Panting, Veronica immediatley held up her fists.

"LEFT HOOK!"

Quinn looked over just in time to see herself get hit straight in the jaw. She staggered, but managed to block Veronica's next blow, and hit her in the stomach. While Veronica was winded, Quinn pushed her up against the wall.

"You're REALLY beginning to piss me off," Quinn growled, "I-"

There was a bark, and then Quinn let out a cry when Point sank his teeth into her leg. Veronica took the opportunity to push Quinn back, rear back her fist, and send one final punch to her jaw, knocking her to the ground. Once Quinn was down, Point bark happily, and looked at Veronica.

"Good boy," Veronica smiled, wiping her mouth.

Veronica looked over, and saw Heather had run off, and Katie was clapping slowly.

"You guys just made my day," she smirked.

"Yeah, well-" Veronica started, before she saw Harold was missing, "oh shit!"

~o.0.o~

Mark was almost back to Julie, huffing along as he carried Harold.

"Okay, almost there," he smiled, "then Point and I can enjoy immunity for three more days. This is easier than I thought."

"Not quite."

Mark stopped, and slowly turned around. Izzy was standing behind him, dart gun trained on his chest.

"Crap," Mark groaned.

"Hand over the smelly kid, and no one gets hurt," Izzy told him.

Unwisely, but acting on impulse, Mark turned to run, only to feel the dart shot into his back. He staggered forward a few more steps, before falling flat on his face, cursing himself internally. If he had just waited for Point, this wouldn't have happened.

Izzy ran over, and grabbed Harold.

"Thanks, buddy!" She called, "I've got a challenge to win! EXPLOSIVO AWAY!"

~o.0.o~

Ten minutes later, and the entire cast was gathered in the front of the casino.

"Well," Julie announced, "it looks like Izzy won the challenge for the Enclave- meaning Vault Hunters? You have an hour before you're sending someone home."

The Enclave cheered, while the Vault Hunters looked around at each other uncertainly.

"Well, back on the boat," Julie ordered them, "times wasting. And I'm pretty sure we can be arrested of we stay at the casino longer than we've rented it out for, so..."

The contestants took the hint, and began to make their exit. On the way out, Lucky grabbed Quinn and pulled her aside.

"Veronica told me what happened."

"So?" Quinn scoffed.

"I'll make this simple," Lucky growled, "you EVER lay a finger on her again and-"

"You'll have me eliminated, yeah, I got it," Quinn smirked.

"Oh no. You'll wish you were eliminated," Lucky corrected, "I might be a prick, but I'm a prick who has friends. All over. My team, your team, hell, one or two of the crew members. I can arrange for your life to be miserable. I will make the thought of living each day so abhorrent that you can't stand the notion of even being here. You don't know what I do to people when I want to see them hurt. You don't know the person I used to be. Stay. Away. From Veronica."

Quinn fell silent for a while before saying, "Whatever. She started it," and then walking out of the casino.

~o.0.o~

It was about twenty minutes before elimination, and Justin was pacing around his room.

"My problem, huh?" He asked aloud, "My PROBLEM is that I've been here since the beginning, I've done everything this show had asked of me, I have ALWAYS done my best to be the good guy, and what do I get?"

Justin walked over to his nightstnad, grabbed te glass of water that was on it, and there it accross the room.

"Nothing! The fans don't give me anything, the studiodoesnt give me anything, and my friends don't give me anything! They put CODY of all people in charge of what should have been MY team! A team of television's greatest heroes! And who do we get ON said team?"

Justin looked back to his nightstand. A few days into the season, Julie had given everyone a photo of the entire cast that was bing used in promotions, and that wa what Justin set his eyes on. He picked it up, and scanned his team.

"We have some stupid cowboy, a jackass with an ironic name, that clutzy nerdgirl, that furry freak and his fox, that stupid uniform wearing chick, little miss intelligence, and of course, CODY."

Justin resisted the urge to crumple the picture.

"He's no hero! What has he done? I beat all of them! If it wasn't for my dares, Katie wouldn't have been eliminated. I beat Alejandro and Bridgette. I went up against Cthulhu twice. I fought those stupid lizard things! And he couldn't even beat Heather!"

Justin'sdemeanor suddenly changed from angry and hostile to somewhat calm.

"I'm... I'm starting to lose it... I need... I need... I need to show Cody his place."

Justin opened a drawer, and rummaged around until he found a thumb tack, which he used to pin the picture to the wall. He grabbed a marker, and scribbled out Cody's face.

"Let's how he feels after tonight. He'll see he isn't so great. He'll see that I am the goddamn hero."

Justin heard someone pass by the door- Tyler. A smile spread accross Justin's face.

"Perfect. He still owes me a favor."

~o.0.o~

It was finally time for elimination, and the contestants were gathered on deck. Julie spun the wheel, which landed on a regular elimination.

"Okay," she said, "you know the drill. First bag goes to...

Johnny.

Veronica.

Noah.

Lucky.

Tyler.

Margo.

Justin.

Deborah.

Miri.

Mark.

Cody, Gwen, it's down to the two of you."

The two looked at each other, shocked.

"But... but why?" Cody asked.

There was no response.

"The last bag of chocolate goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Cody."

"Gwen!" Cody exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Gwen smiled, "I won last season, remember?"

She gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at the end of this, babe."

"Goodbye, Gwen," Cody sighed, "I'll miss you."

Gwen smiled at him reassuringly, squeezed his hand, and then slowly made her way to the lifeboat.

"Well, that wraps this up," Julie shrugged, "get to bed you guys."

"I can't believe this happened," Cody groaned, "why did you guy vote her off?"

One can only imagine, Justin thought, a grin spreadin across his face, one can only imagine.

~ ALL STAR STATS ~

Players left in the game-

Vault Hunters: Justin, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Johnny, Lucky, Mark, Miri, Veronica, Margo, Deborah

Enclave: Alejandro, Duncan, Lance, Mordecai, Finn, Heather, Katie, Izzy, Bridgette, Quinn, Luna

Eliminated: Vevo, Eva, Courtney, Gwen

TRIVIA:

TV references. TV references everywhere.

The second part of this challenge went through several revisions. Originally it was to rely more heavily on gunplay, but it was scrapped because of the recent paintball challenge.

The parkour scene was added (as well as the reference to Sleeping Dogs) because the writer recently finished said game and thought it was pretty damn fun. He briefly considered adding a character based off the game's main protagonist, but the idea was quickly scrapped.

Although the recent seasons have gone through many revisions and changes on an episode to episode basis, there was one major change in season two. Originally, the identity of The Shadow was going to be Cody himself, in a Fight Club-esque twist. I scrapped the idea because it got too dark. Two seasons later I wrote a subplot about a murder conspiracy with ghosts and human beings that were experimented on and turned into mutants. Which of course was light hearted and whimsical compared to the whole Shadow thing.

(A/N: Gods, I'm sorry this too so long. This was supposed to be out a while ago, but two issues arose. First, my Internet access was cut, and two, I became sick as a dog. My Internet should be coming back soon, so there's that, and I've been feeling better, so there's also that. So, while I can still work on the next episode and upload it at a friend's, if you try to PM me I won't be as easy to reach. Not that you would, but, just saying... *sniffle*.

Anyway, I think the next episode will be up sooner, since I've actually planned it out for a while. If not I apologize preemptively. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, have an awesome day!)


	4. Jeepers Creepers

"-of course, nobody ever found the bodies. And to this day, the house is still standing, waiting, luring victims inside... where they're never seen again!"

Tyler finished his story proudly, looking around at his teammate's faces for approval.

"Well," Noah said, "that was something."

"What he's trying to say is that you're terrible at telling stories," Justin corrected.

Tyler looked down, embarrassed, as Margo piped up.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad."

The Vault Hunters were all on the upper deck, sitting around one of the dining tables and telling horror stories. It was the night before Halloween, and despite the recent losses almost everyone was in good spirits.

"Whatever. Whose turn is it next?" Justin asked.

"Deborah? How about you?" Margo suggested.

Deborah looked up at her, and then immediately away.

"What? I, uh, don't really know any stories..."

"Ooookay. Then how about Cody?"

"Me? Okay, I guess I've got one," Cody thought, "um... have you guys heard the one about the possessed doll?"

"Yeah, only about a thousand times," Veronica commented.

"Okay, then what about- hey, I've got one! Did I ever tell you guys what happened when I went trick or treating with my friend Barry?" Cody asked, "We were going up to this old mansion, right? We didn't see any kids in the area, so we figured that would be more candy for us. So, we walked up, but as we got closer we noticed the place was really run down. The grass was practically knee high, and the house was almost falling down. But the light was on, so we figured whatever, and knocked on the door. No one answered, so we turned and walked away- then Barry grabbed my shoulder, and told me to look into the upstairs window.

When I did, I saw an old lady wearing an old fashioned dress. She just sat there, staring at me, when suddenly we hear this blood-curdling scream. I jump, and look around, and when I checked back to see if the lady was still at the window, she had dissapeared."

"Wow," Margo said, "and this happened when you were kids?"

"No, this was last year."

"...oh."

~o.0.o~

While the Vault Hunters all told stories, Katie and Quinn waited in Heather's room as she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to fix her hair. Quinn, becoming increasingly annoyed with the girl's efforts, finally stood up.

"Will you knock it off? We have more important things to do than worry about your hair."

Heather's eye twitched, and she spun around.

"How DARE you? YOU weren't the one who was attacked by a mangy, rabid animal! I'M the leader, so YOU need to learn to respect me!"

"Is that right?" Quinn asked, folding her arms.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Heather huffed.

Heather messed around with her hair a little more before turning to the two.

"Now, if we're all done arguing... I have a plan that's going to win us the game."

"Oh really?" Katie asked, "And what might that be?"

As soon as Heather went to open her mouth, an announcement came over the intercom.

"All contestants make your way to the clubhouse immediately," Julie ordered, "please be quick about it."

The girls looked at each other.

"Whatever. I'll explain later," Heather shrugged, "let's go see what that witch wants."

~o.0.o~

Once all the contestants were gathered in the clubhouse, Julie addressed them.

"I know you're all very busy, so I'll make this quick. Since it's almost Halloween, we'll be celebrating tomorrow with a special challenge. Just for fun, I'm going to give each of you the chance to dress up for the occasion."

Julie pulled out a clipboard, and placed it on the bar counter.

"If you're interested, write down your name and costume choice, and by the morning I'll have it ready for you."

Most of the competitors lined up, and began to write their names and desired costumes down.

"So, is that all?" Bridgette asked.

"No- there was one other thing," Julie answered, "I wanted you all to meet my new intern... Milton sent her over to help out with our challenges."

A tall, gangly girl stepped out from the shadows. She wore a black dress, striped stockings, and black shoes. She was incredibly pale, and her black hair was long and messy. She wore rather gothic looking make-up, making her appear even more unsettling.

"Everyone, this is Priscylla," Julie told them.

"Hola," Alejandro greeted, "it's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance, miss."

Priscylla grinned, and tilted her head.

"...ooookay," Alejandro frowned.

"It's nice to meet you all," Priscylla finally said, her eyes washing over the contestants, "I'm looking forward to our challenge tomorrow."

The contestants finished writing down their names and costumes, and began to head out.

"Thanks guys," Julie called after them, "see you tomorrow!"

The contestants all left the clubhouse, leaving Julie and Priscylla alone.

"So," Julie sighed, "everything taken care of for the challenge tomorrow?"

"We've taken care of everything we can. The dead will take care of the rest."

Julie stared at Priscylla, a little unnerved, and cleared her throat.

"Right, well... I'm going to go to my quarters."

Julie walked out of the room, and waited until she was out of earshot before muttering, "Weirdo."

~o.0.o~

It wasn't until around six o'clock the next day that Julie gathered the contestants again. She had everyone meet in the clubhouse again, where she had a few boxes laid out with names written on them.

"Okay everyone," she said, "find the box your name is on- if you asked for a costume, it'll be in there. Take it, go get dressed, and be back here in twenty minutes."

Most of the contestants left to go get changed, although quite a few opted not to dress up- Noah, Alejandro, Heather, Quinn, Katie, and Johnny. Eventually the contestants came back, and in doing so showcased their various outfits.

Justin, being a David Bowie fan, was dressed as Ziggy Stardust, while Cody went, predictably, as Batman. Lance was dressed up as Tubbs from Miami Vice, Miri as Chell from Portal, and Mordecai as Sonic the Hedgehog. Veronica chose Gaige from Borderlands 2, Lucky went as Bigby Wolf from Fables, and Duncan dressed as a zombie. Margo was Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Deborah was Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist, Luna was Resident Evil's Claire Redfield, and Finn was a Jack O'Lantern. Mark dressed as a kitsune from Japanese lore- although usually feminine, he too a few liberties to make te costume work. Izzy was some sort of werewolf, while Bridgette chose a standard witch outfit. Last but not least was Tyler, who's arrival into the clubhouse caused all of the contestants to burst out laughing.

"This TOTALLY isn't what I asked for!" He groaned, tugging at the princess outfit he was wearing.

"I thought you liked dressing up as a princess," Julie snickered, trying to suppress a smile.

Tyler's face turned red, and he folded his arms, saying nothing else.

"Anyway, we've arrived at our destination," Julie told everyone, "so follow me to the deck and I'll explain the challenge."

The contestants followed Julie upstairs, where they saw Priscylla waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Island of Dolls," she grinned.

Everyone looked out, and were horrified to take in their surroundings. They were docked outside an island that was completely littered with old, decaying dolls; they were everyone. In the dirt, water, grass, hell, they were strung up and hanging from trees.

"Where the hell are we?" Duncan asked.

"The Island of Dolls," Priscylla said again, "it's an island in Mexico... and very, very haunted. That's all you need to know."

"That, and since tonight is another Reality challenge, we're basing it off of Ghost Hunters," Julie cut in.

"Right. 'Reality'," Miri said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, your challenge is two-fold," Julie explained, "first, while you're on the island, you're to look for dolls."

"Great. Found them," Heather said, gesturing to the landscape before them.

"Do I need to get the tape out again?" Julie threatened.

Heather fell silent, shaking her head.

"Good. Now, if you'd let me finish, you're looking for a very specific type of doll- the ones we've placed here," Julie continued, "they'll be easy to pick out from the rest. They're brand new. Brown hair, red hooded dress, black and white striped socks. Each doll is worth one hundred points. Now, the second part of the challenge is staying on the island itself. If you get too scared, you can come back here at any time- but doing so will have consequences. The challenge will end when one team hits five hundred points, or when one team has over half of its members drop out."

"Pfft. Right. Just a bunch of stupid dolls," Quinn muttered, although she looked rather shaky.

"If you're so sure, get going," Julie told them, "oh... And happy Halloween."

~o.0.o~

The contestants hesitantly made their way on to the island, and looked around nervously.

"So... how should we do this?" Tyler asked.

"I guess split into teams?" Margo proposed.

"Right," Lucky immediately agreed, "I'll go with Veronica and Miri. If that's okay with you two."

"Sure, why not?" Miri shrugged.

Veronica smiled, and mouthed "thank you".

"Cody, Noah- why don't the three of us team up together?" Justin smiled.

Noah eyed him suspiciously, but nodded in the affirmative.

"Would you guys be interested in teaming up?" Margo asked, looking over at Deborah and Mark.

The two quickly agreed. Tyler looked around nervously before clearing his throat.

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you guys?" He asked.

"Of course not," Margo smiled.

"Guess I'm on my own then," Johnny shrugged, "let's get moving, guys."

The Enclave had also split up into groups: Alejandro, Bridgette, Duncan, Lance and Luna in one, Heather, Katie, Quinn, Izzy and Mordecai in the other- Finn going off by himself. Julie and Priscylla watched from the boat as everyone slowly drifted away, and deeper into the island.

"I'm starting to think this may have been a terrible idea," Julie muttered.

"Oh, I think it's the most wonderful idea you'll ever have," Priscylla giggled, "and in a few moments, we'll really be able to get into the heads of our contestants."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Julie began to back away slowly.

"I'm gonna go grab a snack."

~o.0.o~

Justin hummed to himself as he led Noah and Cody through the island, not seeming to be bothered by all the dolls and other debris.

"This is really starting to freak me out," Cody commented, uneasily scanning his surroundings, "I mean, last season was creepy, but..."

"Don't worry about it, CAPTAIN," Justin told him, "it'll be fine. Just a few creepy doll heads, who cares?"

"A few, huh?" Noah frowned, "If there were a handful on the ground, that would be a few. When there are hundreds hanging from the trees-"

"Alright alright, whatever," Justin sighed, "let's just find what Julie wants, and win this challenge so we can get out of here."

"The sooner the better," Cody agreed, before sighing and looking down.

"Something wrong?" Noah asked.

"It's nothing, I just- I'm still a little sad Gwen's gone. I don't know why anyone would want to vote her off to begin with," Cody explained.

Noah glanced over at Justin before responding.

"Yeah. Me neither."

~o.0.o~

"Okay, this is about the creepiest place I've ever been," Tyler commented.

The four were walking through woods, growing progressively uneasier with each step.

"Just make sure we don't get split up," Margo reminded him, "we don't know what's in these woods."

All of a sudden, Point stopped, and began to bark furiously at something.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler asked.

Mark frowned, as knelt down next to Point.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "What do you see?"

A figure stepped out from behind a distant tree, and stared at the four contestants.

"Nope! I'm out!" Tyler exclaimed, turning to run off.

"Relax, alright?" Deborah told him, "It's probably that creepy intern trying to mess with us."

Point growled at the figure, taking a step backward.

"I'm not so sure about that," Mark commented, "maybe we should get going."

The figure slowly began to stagger towards the contestants, it's movements jerky and unnatural.

"I thin we should go," Margo gulped.

"Come on, it's just an intern," Deborah said again, although she sounded uncertain of herself.

The figure let out a cry, and then started to sprint towards everyone. Tyler immediately screamed and ran off, with the others not far behind. Mark looked around, and after seeing a cabin, shouted, "In there!"

Everyone turned, and after seeing the run-down shack, changed course and began running towards it. They took shelter inside, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"Okay," Tyler panted, "What was that?"

Deborah looked out of the front window.

"I don't know- but it's gone."

"Well, we might as well make the best of this," Margo said, "let's look around."

~o.0.o~

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck on this stupid island," Heather grumbled, looking around at everything with disgust, "stupid Julie and her stupid Halloween special."

"It's not that bad," Mordecai chimed in.

"Why are you even following us?" Heather demanded.

Mordecai shrugged, and smiled.

"I just thought you guys might need some help."

"Whatever, loser. Just keep your distance," Heather warned.

"Oh, come on, this is fun!" Izzy cheered, "Just look at all these cool dismembered baby-doll heads!"

"Not even going to dignify that with a response," Heather growled.

"Shut up guys," Katie snapped, "I think I see one of those dolls we were supposed to collect."

Katie pointed to a nearby tree, where a doll matching Julie's description was hanging from a noose.

"Well that's pleasant," Heather frowned, "Quinn, go get it down."

"Why me?" Quinn asked, "I'm not getting near that thing."

"It's cool- I've got it," Mordecai smiled.

Mordecai strolled over, and began to untie the doll when a loud shriek was heard.

"GAH!"

Mordecai stumbled and fell on his back, causing Heather to sigh in dissaproval.

"Fine. I'll get it."

Heather walked over, and untied the doll.

"There. One hundred points."

"But what the hell was that?" Mordecai asked.

"Who cares? Let's just keep looking for these stupid things."

~o.0.o~

Veronica sighed, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I have to say. I thought the Halloween challenge was going to be fun with the whole dressing up thing. I have to say I'm not happy with the whole 'island of freaky dolls' thing, though."

"You know, I've heard of this place," Miri commented, "the legend behind it is actually interesting. Supposedly the man who used to live here found a young girl drowning, but he couldn't get to her in time to save her. To honor her spirit, he began to hang dolls around the island- only to find that as he did so, more began to wash up on shore. He continued to decorate the island with them, until one day he was found dead himself."

"Wow- I'm surprised you know all this. I thought you were mostly into the scientific," Veronica said.

"Oh, sure! Science has a lot of different branches, though. When I was a kid I was all about ghosts and goblins and bigfoot," Miri told her, smiling, "one of my first scientific experiments was trying to prove the existence of Bloody Mary. I didn't start with the serious stuff until I was ten."

"What changed?" Veronica asked.

"I'm... Not really sure," Miri shrugged, "somewhere along the line I guess I just sort of stopped believing. My dad had never exactly be encouraging of my hobby- he's the head of a research lab up in Washington, so naturally he pushed things like physics on me. The day I said I stopped believing in ghosts was the day he bought me my first set of lab equipment."

"Oh. Well... You enjoy what you're doing now, right?"

"Oh yeah," Miri smiled, "I mean, mostly. I was kind of discouraged after I accidentally set my school's chemistry lab on fire, but after a lot of work I was able to get into a nice college. Sometimes it's just too... routine, I guess."

"Yeah," Veronica nodded, "I think I know what you mean."

All of a sudden, Lucky stopped walking, and grabbed Veronica's shoulder.

"Guys. Stop moving. Look dead ahead."

The girls looked, and saw one of Julie's dolls sitting in a clearing, staring at them.

"That's... Really creepy," Veronica gulped.

"Let's go grab it," Miri shrugged, "that's one hundred points-"

"Or a trap," Lucky told her, "look, you two wait here. I'll go grab it."

Lucky took a step forward, and glanced around. Nothing. He slowly approached the doll, and reached out a hand.

"Nothing's going to grab me, nothing's going to grab me, nothing's going to-"

He reached out and grabbed the doll, holding his breath- only for nothing to happen.

"Okay. That could have been worse."

When he turned, however, it wasn't Veronica or Miri he saw, but a young boy hunched over on all fours. Lucky's eye twitched slightly, and he took a step back.

"LUCKY!" Veronica shouted, "RUN!"

The boy let out a hiss, and began to scuttle forward.

Lucky turned and ran, although he could tell he wasn't putting much distance between himself and the child.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-"

THWACK!

Lucky looked behind, and saw the boy laying on the ground, a large bruise on his head- and a rock laying nearby.

Veronica and Miri came jogging up, smiling.

"Ha! I totally saved your ass," Veronica smiled.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Nope."

"Hey guys," Miri interrupted, pointing to a nearby cabin, "what do you think's in there?"

~o.0.o~

"Hey, Al. Are you okay?"

Alejandro, who was rather fidgety, did not hear Bridgette's question.

"Alejandro."

Alejandro snapped back into reality, and looked over at her.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

Alejandro sighed, and shook his head.

"Uh, fine. It's just... I really don't think we should be here. My family is perhaps a bit superstitious, and they always warned me about this place."

"Can't say I blame them," Lance said, "this place is something else."

Luna, who had been relatively quiet until this point, nodded.

"I really don't like it here- let's just finish and get out of here, okay?"

"Don't worry about it," Duncan said, "there's nothing to be scared of. It's just the interns running around messing with our heads. This is a pretty easy challenge when you think about it."

"I certainly wouldn't be so sure of that," Alejandro muttered.

The trees overhead suddenly began rustling.

"What the-"

Alejandro looked up, and the heads of dolls began to rain down on him. He let out a terrified yell, and then turned and ran.

"Al, wait!" Bridgette called, rushing after him.

"Great," Lance groaned, watching them dissapear into the trees, "what now?"

"We keep going," Duncan told him, "we need to keep winning."

As soon as he stepped forward, a doll landed at his feet- one of the ones Julie had asked him to find.

Duncan frowned, an picked it up. When he turned it over, he saw the doll had it's face ripped open, and his name was written all over it in black marker.

"Duncan?" Luna asked, "What's wrong?"

Duncan shook his head.

"Probably nothing," he said, "just... some attempt to scare me. But hey- free points."

The three set off. Neither of them could see Finn in the tree above them, scowling.

CONFESSIONAL: Finn

Okay, okay, so maybe I wasn't able to get to my intended target. But taking dear Alejandro down a peg was satisfying.

END CONFESSIONAL

Meanwhile, Alejandro had already run back to the boat, Bridgette following behind him.

"Wait, Alejandro! Come back!" She shouted.

"No! No mas!" Alejandro panted, climbing on board, "This place is cursed!"

Bridgette, though her intentions good, made the mistake of followin him on board- and cursed herself for it.

"Looks like you two are out of the game," Julie, who was waiting nearby, told them, "but your team has found two dolls already. If they can find three more, you'll still win. If not... I wish you two luck."

Alejandro facepalmed.

"Crap."

"Don't worry about it," Beidgette told him, "what's one challenge? You're one of our best players, I don't think you're in any real danger of being sent home."

"I certainly hope so," he muttered.

~o.0.o~

"I don't think anything's in here," Tyler called out as he finished searching the kitchen, "it's all clear."

"Alright," Deborah sighed, "give it one more look to be sure."

The cabin the group had taken refuge in had turned out to actually be somewhat pleasant. At least compared to the rest of the island. It was furnished, warm, and actually had lights they had managed to get on.

"No, he's right," Mark called, "Point and I couldn't find anything either. This place is completely empty."

"This is weird," Deborah muttered, "you'd think this would be the perfect place to hide something..."

Everyone gathered in the living room.

"So should we go back out there?" Tyler asked, "I mean, if you guys wanted to stay in here where we can lock ourselves in, that'd be cool too."

"I don't know. I still feel like we're missing something," Mark said, Point barking in agreement immediatley afterwards.

"Maybe," Margo nodded, "I'd rather not us split up, but..."

Before she could finish, the door slowly creaked open.

"Hello?" A voice called.

Veronica poked her head in through the door.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Veronica?" Tyler said, "How'd you find this place?"

"It's the only building with lights on, duh."

Veronica walked inside, Lucky and Miri following after her.

"So, you guys find anything?"

"Not in here, no," Margo told her, "what about you.

"Actually, we managed to find a doll not far from here," Miri said, "so that's something."

The trio walked into the living room, looking around.

"This is certainly a nice change of pace from outside," Lucky said.

"It certainly is," Heather smirked.

Everyone watched as Heather and her group walked into the cabin. Heather, looking especially smug, crossed her arms, and looked at the three.

"You said you have a doll, right? Hand it over."

"Or what?" Tyler demanded, "We outnumber you!"

"Or this. Quinn, dear?"

Quinn stepped forward.

"Give it to me. Now."

At this, Veronica started laughing.

"Yeah, sorry. Pretty sure I pwned you last time."

"This isn't last time," Quinn growled.

"Okay, guys, listen," Mark interrupted, "we don't have to get violent. I have a much better idea. Either Heather and her group leaves now, or I sic Point on them."

Heather scowled, but relented.

"Fine. We're leaving. Get the door, Mordecai."

Mordecai went to turn the handle, only to find it stuck.

"Uh, guys?" He groaned, "It won't open!"

"What do you mean it won't open?" Heather demanded, "Let me-"

As Heather reached forward, the lights suddenly went out, leaving everyone in total darkness.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, "Who turned out the lights?"

"Nobody!" Margo exclaimed, "The fuse box is in the other-"

The lights flicked back on, but no one was prepared for what happened next. As soon as everyone could see, they were terrified to discover that, in the middle of the room, a woman wearing a bloody dress had appeared. There were a few screams, and the lights went back out again. They returned a few moments later- the woman was gone, but in her place was a human skull.

Heather finally managed to get the doo open, and as soon as she did, she sped out of the cabin, Mordecai, Quinn and Katie on her tail.

The Vault Hunters were also out of the door as soon as possible, leaving only Izzy behind.

"Hey! She called, "Where are you guys going?"

~o.0.o~

Julie was calmly sitting on deck, drinking a cup of coffee when Heather, Mordecai, Katie and Quinn rushed on board, followed by Tyler, Margo and Veronica.

"What happened to you guys?" The hostess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" Heather snapped, "WE WANT OUT!"

Julie took another nonchalant sip before saying, "Alright. I guess that means the Vault Hunters win."

Heather's eyes widened.

"Wait. What?"

"Alejandro and Bridgette arrived here half an hour ago," Julie informed her, "meaning that OVER five of you dropped out. That's more than enough for you to lose the challenge."

"Great," Katie groaned, "back on the chopping block."

"I'll go have everyone brought back here," Julie said, "you can wait around here until then."

Heather immediatley turned to Mordecai, glaring at him.

"Do you want to stay on this show? Then you better do as I say."

~o.0.o~

It took a while, but finally everyone was brought back on board, a little shaken up.

"Well, as you may already know, the Enclave is on the chopping block tonight," Julie announced, "however, I'm feeling generous since it's Halloween. Until the elimination ceremony in two hours, both teams will hve access to the clubhouse- which I've decorated a bit to show Halloween spirit. Now, go on and have some fun before you have to kick someone off tonight."

Julie watched as the contestants started to head below deck.

"Okay. Time to get the hell out of here."

"I'm going to miss it here."

Julie spun around, and saw Priscylla standing behind her.

"It's beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" The intern askex, "So tranquil."

"Okay, seriously," Julie frowned, "Where the hell did Milton find you?"

~o.0.o~

Down in the clubhouse, the contestants were all laughing and talking and having a good time. The look of the room was almost entirely different- the bar was covered in bowls of candy, and cobwebs were strewn about everywhere. And although there were the typical, cheesy Halloween decorations, there were a few interesting ones, like the Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees animatronics, the giant mechanical spiders that were programmed to scuttle back and forth whenever someone walked by, and an ancient, creepy looking mirror. The sound system was also playing the soundtracks to various horror films and games- currently playing music from Silent Hill.

"I can't believe I lost," Alejandro sighed as he sat in the corner, "there's no way I should have let that place get the better of me."

"It's okay, Al," Bridgette assured him, "you don't have to win every time, you know."

"I looked weak!" He insisted, "I ran away!"

"No one can be strong all the time."

Alejandro sighed, and looked down.

"Maybe."

Bridgette smiled at him.

"Look, you'll be fine tonight. I guarantee it."

She paused, looking around the room.

"So... Want to go get some candy?"

Alejandro looked up, and smiled.

"Sure. You think they'll have Chocolate Roses?"

Across the room, Tyler, Margo, Deborah, and Johnny were sitting together.

"Well, that went well," Margo smiled, "im glad we aren't on the chopping block again... although it was pretty scary what happened back there."

"I didn't see anything unusual," Johnny said, "'cept for all the dolls, I mean."

"You got lucky then," Tyler told him, "I hope I never even think about that place again."

Everyone fell silent, and Johnny cleared his throat.

"So, nice costumes," he said, "I especially like yours, Tyler."

Tyler's face turned red.

"Shut up."

Johnny smirked, and shook his head.

"Sure thing. I don't think I recognize yours though, Deborah."

"Oh, um, it's Riza. From Full Metal Alchemist."

Johnny and Tyler both looked at her, incredibly confused.

"It's a manga," Deborah told them, "and, well, anime. It might seem kind of weird, but stuff like that was the only vacation I ever got from work or school."

"It's not weird," Margo told her, "we all need to escape somehow, right?"

"Right," Deborah smiled.

Johnny stood up, and tipped his hat.

"It was nice talking with y'all- but I got something I need to take care of."

Justin smiled as he watched Johnny walk away from across the room, taking a drink of soda.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

Now that I'm on my way to being back in charge, I have a long list of people who need to be removed from the game. That dumb cowboy, obviously, but I need to preserve the integrity of the show. I mean sure, it might be all fun and games to you, but to the people on it? The fact is, most of the people I'm competing against are just riff-raff. I need to bring back the days where it was me against people like Heather and Noah. You know- real stars. I'm hoping by the merge everything will be the way it should be. Of course, I'm just hoping Cody will get in line. I don't want to eliminate him, really, but I new him to know he isn't the hero here. I am.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Thanks for what you did today, Lucky," Veronica smiled, "I really appreciate it."

The two were standing by the bar, as Lucky managed to swipe a few bottles of whiskey.

"Don't mention it. I said I'd help, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Veronica nodded, "so, I need some advice. I was thinking maybe I should ask Miri to play videogames or watch a movie later tonight. Any suggestions?"

Lucky thought a moment.

"Kid, I got a better idea," he told her, "here's what you do..."

~o.0.o~

Two hours passed, and Julie gathered the Enclave for elimination.

"Okay, I'll make this quick," she said, "first bag goes to...

Bridgette.

Katie.

Quinn.

Alejandro.

Heather.

Izzy.

Duncan.

Mordecai.

Finn.

Luna and Lance, it's down to you. And the last bag of chocolate coins goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Luna."

"Shit, for real?" Lance groaned.

"Lance, your lifeboat awaits," Julie told him.

"Damn it," Lance groaned, "later guys."

Heather grinned as she watched Lance sulk off.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

Well, Mordecai was willing to go along with my little plan, and now Al's group is down a memeber. I only saved Luna because she seems like a complete pushover, and Duncan is having bad enough luck already- that will take care of himself. Next up? Bye bye Bridgette.

END CONFESSIONAL

It was late at night, and Veronica and Miri were just entering the former's room.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" Miri asked.

"This!"

Veronica gestured to a table she had set up, which had a ouija board on it, as well as several red candles.

"A ouija board?" Miri asked.

"Why not?" Veronica smiled, "It's almost Halloween, it's late, and it'll be fun. And you said you liked doing this kind of thing as a kid, right?"

"Well..." Miri thought.

"And you also said you get tired of the usual routine, don't you?" Veronica continued, "So come on. Let's just mess around with it for a little while, and if you're bored, you can leave."

Miri thought a minute, and smiled.

"Alright," she said, "this could be fun."

The two girls sat down, lit the candles, and put their hands on the dial.

"You want to start?" Veronica asked.

"Alright," Miri nodded, "ahem. Is there anyone here?"

Nothing.

"Is there anyone with us right now?"

The slider started to move.

P.

E.

N.

E.

L.

O-

The slider suddenly stopped, and moved to NO.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Are you doing that?" They both asked in unison. They smiled, and looked down at the board.

"Is there anyone with us?" Miri asked again.

M.

A.

Y.

B.

E.

"Maybe?" Veronica scoffed, "Get your shit together, spirits."

Miri laughed a little, but continued.

"What's your name? Is it Penelope?"

The slider moved to NO, and then back to the letters.

B.

I.

L.

L.

"Bill?" Miri said, "Well, nice to meet you."

The girls tried asking a few more questions, but the slider never moved again after that. Neither girl outwardly accused the other of moving the slider- but after a while they decided to move on to something else.

"Hey, Miri- have you ever played The Midnight Game?"

~o.0.o~

A few hours passed, and finally Miri excused herself.

"Hey, it's getting really late- early. I should get some sleep."

"Alright," Veronica nodded, "we should do this again sometime!"

"Definitley," Miri smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Veronica walked Miri to the door, and watched as the redhead walked back to her room.

"So? How'd that go?"

Veronica jumped a little. Turning, she saw Lucky leaning up against the across from her room.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Two minutes. I was coming back from the bar."

Veronica smiled at him.

"It... Went really well. Thank you."

Lucky nodded.

"Yeah, that's about how I figured."

Veronica snickered a little.

"You seemed confident of that, huh? If you're so good at this stuff than why are you single?"

"Mainly because the last girl to take an interest in me has a brother who happens to be an expert hunter," Lucky told her, "anyway, I'm glad things went well for you. Goodnight, kid."

Lucky yawned, and started down the hallway.

"Goodnight, Lucky."

~o.0.o~

Priscylla sat in her room, smiling as she made a list of each of the contestants names. She smiled as she began to make various checks and notes by each.

"Well, this was certainly an informative day," she said, "I look forward to finding out what really gets to each of you... what fears keep you up at night."

She thought a moment, and then added Julie's name to the bottom of the list.

"This is going to be fun."

~ ALL STAR STATS ~

Players left in the game-

Vault Hunters: Justin, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Johnny, Lucky, Mark, Miri, Veronica, Margo, Deborah

Enclave: Alejandro, Duncan, Mordecai, Finn, Heather, Katie, Izzy, Bridgette, Quinn, Luna

Eliminated: Vevo, Eva, Courtney, Gwen, Lance

TRIVIA:

The Island of Dolls is a real location in Mexico, though it has been altered for the purpose of this story.

The dolls Julie asked the contestants to find is a nod to the dolls that can be purchased in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. They are prominently featured in the player made Aika Village, otherwise known as the horror town.

(A/N: Well, admit it. You didn't think I'd actually update in time. I mean, a completely justified concern given my track record, but still. I TOTALLY debuted the Halloween special in time for once. Anyway, I like how a lot of this episode turned out, though I'm not too happy about the elimination. I actually feel pretty bad for Lance most of the time- but someday something is going to go his way. Someday.

Anyway, just so you guys know, as of now Off the Air is officially in progress. And I think that's about all I have to say right now. I hope you guys have a happy Halloween!)


	5. Folsom Prison Blues

(Disclaimer: this episode contains references to events that took place in Camp TV: Off the Air, this season's sister story. If you haven't read the first chapter of it, prepare to be horribly confused!)

CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai

So, what do I have to say about my time on Camp TV so far? Okay, I've seen one or two weird things, but I'm just getting started.

*Mordecai leans back in his chair and smirks*

You see, I have a master plan. I'm going play it low-key, gaining everyone's trust, pretending to be everyone's friend until BOOM! I finally take the game by surprise. How will I do that, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

CONFESSIONAL: Margo

My time on Camp TV so far has been a bit... unorthodox. It's only been a couple of weeks, but at least I'm starting to make new friends and visit lots of places. I think it's time I really start showing everyone what I can do- if I start showing my team I have what it takes to be an asset, I'm sure I'll make it to the merge... Or would that make everyone see me as a threat and vote me off early?

CONFESSIONAL: Luna

Everything started off great here- I was making friends and doing well in challenges, but then all these accidents started happening to Duncan. I don't know what's going on, but I'm starting to worry that maybe they aren't accidents after all.

CONFESSIONAL: Deborah

Well, two weeks here and I've already learned a few valuable lessons. Number one, stay away from Tyler during challenges. Number two, stay away from Izzy in general.

You guys at home who signed me up for this? I hope you're happy.

CONFESSIONAL: Mark

So far things have gone really well for Point and I. We've performed really well in challenges, so if we can just make it to the merge, we should have no problem making it to the finals.

CONFESSIONAL: Finn

Oh, I've been having fun here, alright. I feel like Duncan and I have come a long way together. Our relationship is really blossoming. Of course, with all these mishaps he's bound to be out of the game sooner rather than later. And after that, well, it would be a horrible shame if something were to happen to sweet little Luna. Oh, yes. I plan on sticking around until I've had all my fun. Which, of course, won't be for a long, long time.

END CONFESSIONALS

Priscylla sat in her room, smiling as she reviewed tapes from previous seasons, occasionally stopping to write something on her notepad.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. Quite a few of these people have 'conquered' their fears."

Priscylla smiled.

"You don't conquer fear. You just... stow it away for a while. Fear is always there, always waiting. It's just... Figuring out how to wake it up. So..."

Priscylla went back to examining her notes. She had detailed the fears of each and every contestant- or at least the ones that had been previously revealed. She was interested in only a few of those- the ones she found unique or funny. Really what she was interested in was discovering new fears, or resurfacing old ones. Besides, what fun was it to explore common phobias, like clowns or spiders? She had been there, done that. The whole point of being on the show was to try something interesting. And of course, she had something to help her out with that. Two of her animatronics might have been scrapped... But that was okay.

Priscylla smiled as she turned, and looked at the crate she kept next to her bed. Opening up the lid, she examined the canisters of fear gas Milton had given her that was salvaged from Specter Islands. There was about half a dozen canisters- enough, if managed wisely, to have some fun. Priscylla reached in, and picked one up, holding it carefully.

"You'll be perfect for today's challenge, won't you?" She smirked.

"That sounds fun! Will there be pizza?" A voice chimed in.

Priscylla rolled her eyes, and looked over at Chica, the animatronic chicken.

"No, there won't be any pizza. Honestly, out of all the robots to be saved, it had to be the one with an eating disorder."

Priscylla scoffed, and got to her feet.

"Where ya' going?" Chica asked.

"Away from you."

~o.0.o~

Miri sighed, and nervously sipped a glass of juice as she looked at Veronica and Noah.

"So... really sorry about almost getting you guys killed," Miri muttered, "I still don't know what happened!"

"Don't worry about it," Veronica said, forcing a smile, "it was more exciting than what I had planned that day."

"And to be frank, this is like the third time I've almost been killed by a murderous robot, so I'm a bit desensitized at this point," Noah shrugged.

"Still... where did I go wrong? Everything seemed like a routine re-programming, and then they just went berserk."

"Well, we all make mistakes," Veronica assured her, "just try to make sure you don't almost get us killed by robots next time I help you with an experiment."

"Wait, you'd actually want to help me again?" Miri asked in disbelief.

"Of course- why wouldn't I?"

The two girls smiled at each other, and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Okay, this is touching and all, but I'm gonna get out of here," Noah frowned, "I'll see you guys later."

As Noah got up to leave, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Noah!" Justin greeted, "Let's take a walk."

"Oh, hey," Noah sighed, "look, I was going to go take care of something-"

"Nonsense, come on. This will only take a minute."

Justin led Noah outside, and the two began to walk down the hall.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Noah asked.

"Look, I just want to say I've been... A bit stressed since this season started," Justin explained, "I made a few calls that may or may not have been the best idea, but I wanted to clear the air and make sure everything was good."

Noah looked at Justin, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... It's good."

"Good," Justin smiled, "I'm glad. Now, of course, there is one other thing."

Justin looked around to verify they were alone before continuing.

"I've noticed Heather is spending a lot of time with Katie and the crazy biker chick," Justin whispered, "and I think you and I should put a stop to it before they do something we'll all regret."

"They're on the other team," Noah shrugged, "if you want something done, tell Alejandro and have him take care of it."

Justin's eyes narrowed a little.

"Alejandro?" He scoffed, "I don't need HIM to do this for me."

"If you say so- just don't let pride get in the way."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

Pride? It's not pride I should be worried about, it's Alejandro and Heather. If you want a job right, you do it yourself. You don't pass it off to someone like Al. Make no mistake, I'm going to get rid of Heather and her little pals no matter the cost. Not Alejandro, not Cody, ME.

END CONFESSIONAL

~o.0.o~

"Okay Heather," Katie growled, "you better have a good reason for dragging us in here."

Katie and Quinn had been brought to Heather's room, who stood in front of them triumphantly.

"As it so happens, I found something we can use to our advantage," Heather told them, "ta-da."

With that, Heather held up a laser pointer in one hand, and a pet carrier in the other.

"Wow. Great. Now if the cat we don't have gets sick, we can take him to the vet," Katie yawned, "bravo."

"Not a cat- but a fox who's been giving us trouble," Heather smirked, "I figure if we get our hands on Point, trap him and lock him up, that keeps the mangy beast and it's owner out of our hair for a while. Hell, he'll probably spend so much time tearing the boat up looking for Point that he'll be voted off."

"Wait, you want to keep the thing locked up?" Katie frowned.

"Are you serious? It almost completely ruined my hair!" Heather scoffed, "That THING is a menace- and it'll throw Mark off his game. Now, are you in or not?"

"I'm in," Quinn smiled, "it's about time we started making some major plays."

Katie sighed, but nodded her head.

"Good," Heather smiled, "now get out of here. You're crowding me."

As Quinn and Katie turned to leave, Julie's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all contestants- it's challenge time. Report on deck immediately."

"Perfect," Heather smiled, "challenge time. Let's get going- and we better not be on the chopping block tonight."

~o.0.o~

"Okay guys," Julie announced, "welcome to California."

The contestants watched as they pulled into San Fransico, a heavy mist beginning to set upon the city.

"Ugh, I hate California," Katie scoffed, "it's so... pretentious."

"Sorry to hear that, because we'll be staying here for a couple of days before moving to our next location," Julie told her, "our first challenge here is going to take place... There."

Julie pointed to a small island in the distance.

"Oh, Alcatraz," Noah sighed, "goodie. I'm glad we're choosing to do our challenge in such a cheery location."

"Glad you're so happy about it," Julie smirked, "now, listen. A few of the quicker studies in the group probably already figured out what today's challenge is. We're going to be reenacting the Cuban prison break challenge from season three. Inside Alcatraz are two prisoners that need rescuing. Your job is to go in, locate one of them, and find a way to get them out of their cell. Of course, there are a few little surprises along the way to make that more challenging."

"Nothing's ever simple, is it?" Katie sighed.

"Anyway, listen. The first team who manages to release a prisoner wins immunity, as well as an extra reward I think you guys will like."

"Hear that amigos?" Alejandro smiled, "If we secure the win here, we can even things up AND win a prize."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves- it won't be easy," Julie warned, "now, if I were you, I'd begin strategizing now."

After about twenty minutes, the boat pulled up to the prison, and the contestants all made their way on to land.

"Okay, you guys head inside," Julie told them, "I'll be watching via surveillance cameras. Good luck, and be careful."

CONFESSIONAL: Finn

Hmm, let's see. Cramped, dark, confined quarters where we'll no doubt be slowly isolated from each other, this rendering us very vulnerable to danger.

Perfect!

END CONFESSIONAL

The teams made their way inside, almost immediately splitting up into the usual groups.

"So, I heard this place is actually haunted too," Bridgette commented as she looked around the halls.

"Great. Just what we needed," Alejandro groaned.

"It isn't really haunted- is it?" Luna asked.

"Relax, I wouldn't worry about it," Duncan assured her, "the most we'll have to worry about is a few cheap scares cooked up by that creepy intern."

"Bit weird they'd do another horror challenge so soon, though," Bridgette thought aloud, "especially since Halloween is already over."

"Right now, our biggest concern is finding those prisoners," Alejandro said, "this prison may be abandoned, but it's still huge- any ideas where to start looking?"

"I say we check the basement first, and work our way up," Bridgette suggested.

Alejandro nodded.

"And let's keep our eyes out for ghosts, hmm?" He joked.

Priscylla, who was watching the surveillance feed, smiled, and held a walkie-talkie up to her ear.

"Oh, it's not ghosts you'll need to watch out for. Chica!"

"Yes, boss?" The animatronic, who was already inside the prison, answered.

"Release a small amount of the gas into the prison. Just enough for it to go airborn."

"You got it!"

"Afterwards, I want you to take that stuff I gave you, and use it on the specified subjects."

"You mean like a present?"

Priscylla pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes," she sighed, "exactly like that. Now get going!"

~o.0.o~

"Ugh. I can't believe we're stuck wandering around some dark, dirty, abandoned prison," Heather complained, "this SUCKS."

"Yeah, 'cause you know what helps? Complaining about it more," Quinn muttered.

Heather, who hadn't been listening, just kept on going.

"We'll probably all catch dysentery or something," she muttered, "stupid Julie. If they had just given me my money from the second season, I wouldn't need to keep going through this stuff!"

Quinn, Katie, and Mordecai all rolled their eyes.

"Is she ever going to shut up?" Katie mumbled.

Mordecai, who was playing his 3DS, shrugged.

"Are you playing a videogame?" Heather demanded, suddenly turning to face him, "NOW? In the middle of a challenge?"

"Um," Mordecai gulped, "I was just trying to forget about Son-"

"No! Absolutely not!"

Heather smacked the device out of his hands.

"Hey!" Mordecai cried, "that was my-"

"If you're going to work with us, you need to be more focused," Heather snapped, "now come on, get it together and let's go."

As Heather and the other girls stormed off, Mordecai knelt down and picked up his DS.

"Idiot," he mumbled, "I'll eliminate her as soon as I get the chance-"

"Eliminate WHO?"

Mordecai spun around, and saw Finn leaning against a wall nearby.

"Uh, nobody," Mordecai gulped, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, same as you're doing, I'd imagine," Finn shrugged, "trying to win the challenge. I'd hate to be on the chopping block again, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Mordecai muttered, looking at him suspiciously, "I guess I would."

"Exactly," Finn smirked, "well, I'll be seeing you, lad."

Finn began whistling as he walked off into a nearby hallway. Mordecai frowned, and pocketed his DS.

"Hmm... let's see what you're up to," Mordecai said to himself before following after Finn.

Meanwhile, Heather, Quinn and Katie continued forward.

"You know, we probably shouldn't be scaring off alliance members," Katie pointed out.

"Whatever," Heather scoffed, "he's just some wannabe nerd. He'll come crawling back to us once he realizes he has nowhere else to go. And if he doesn't? We can just eliminate him."

"If you say so," Katie muttered.

The three girls stopped when they heard something clanging in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked, spinning around, "That sounded like- OH GOD NO!"

The animatronic chicken was waddling at the three at as fast a pace it could manage, arms extended towards them.

Quinn and Katie both shrieked and ran off, while Heather was practically frozen in place. To her surprise though, the animatronic continued past her, still pursuing Katie and Quinn. This caused Heather to smile, until she realized he was alone. In the dark. In an abandoned prison.

"W... Wait a second... GUYS?!" She called out, panicked.

She looked around frantically, and the room suddenly began to change slightly. The air seemed... heavier, somehow, and shadows began to shift and move around her.

Heather shivered, and began to back out of the room.

"This isn't funny, Julie!" She shouted, "I'm not- AHHH!"

~o.0.o~

As he, Deborah, Margo and Mark made their way through the prison, Tyler let out a groan, tugging at his collar.

"Is it just me, or is it getting heavy in here?" He muttered.

"It does seem a little... Stuffy," Margo agreed.

Point let out a low whine, and Mark looked down on him.

"What? You too?"

Point whimpered a little, and looked around, worried.

"That's reassuring," Mark sighed, "guys, I think-"

Mark was interrupt by a loud pair of screams, and a second later Quinn and Katie charged past them.

"Huh," Deborah frowned, "I wonder what that was-"

"OH MY GOD- CH... CHICKEN!" Tyler screamed.

Everyone watched in horror as Chica charged towards Tyler as the jock stood frozen in fear. The animatronic opened it's mouth, and spat out feathers all over Tyler, causing him to scream and run into a nearby wall. Shortly after, the animatronic resumed chasing Quinn and Katie.

"What just happened?" Margo panicked, "What was that?"

Tyler, who was on the floor in the fetal position, began to rock back and forth.

"G... Giant, robotic chicken monster," he whimpered.

"How is this guy still here, again?" Deborah asked.

"At least that thing is gone," Margo gulped.

Deborah tilted her head a little.

"Didn't... Didn't Veronica say something about killer robot animals?" She thought.

"Maybe," Mark shrugged, "right now we should figure out where to go."

"Well, they were chased from that direction," Margo pointed, "so maybe they were getting close, and they triggered a trap?"

"It's worth a shot. Why don't you and I go check it out?" Mark suggested.

Point barked.

"Yes, you too," Mark said, rolling his eyes, "I think it sort of goes without saying."

"Alright," Margo smiled, "it's worth a shot. Let's go!"

As the three began to walk off, Deborah called after them.

"Wait! What about me?"

"Stay with Tyler!" Mark shouted back before the two disappeared down a hallway.

Deborah looked at Tyler, who was still shaking, and sighed.

"Yep," she muttered, "that figures."

"You know," Margo said as she, Mark and Point made their way down a hall, "the three of us could make a pretty good team."

"Oh yeah?" Mark asked as Point looked at Margo curiously.

"Yes. Think about it- my wits, and the skill and teamwork you two have. We'd be unstoppable past the merge."

"I don't know," Mark shrugged, "Point and I work better alone."

"Fair enough. Just think about it."

~o.0.o~

"Okay, anyone else finding it hard to think straight?" Duncan asked.

Alejandro nodded.

"It's a familiar feeling... in the air. I can't place it, but..." Alejandro trailed off, looking around the room frantically.

"Hey, guys?" Bridgette stammered, "No one get separated, okay? I really don't want to be alone right now."

"No ones going anywhere," Alejandro told her, "we'll stick together and-"

All of a sudden, Duncan let out a scream.

"ALL THESE ROOMS ARE THE SAME!" He shouted, "I NEED OUT!"

Duncan immediately turned and sprinted for one of the doors- only to step into a bear trap.

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

Why did Julie think it was a good idea to leave out BEAR TRAPS?

CONFESSIONAL: Finn

Truly remarkable the things you just find lying around in storage. Heheheh.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Yaargh!" Duncan cried as the others rushed over to him.

"Duncan! Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"My foot!" Duncan exclaimed, "Gaaahhh this really hurts!"

"Just hold still," Bridgette told him, "I'm gonna try to get you out of this- Alejandro, can you help me?"

Alejandro nodded, and knelt down next to Bridgette, helping her pry Duncan's foot loose. As soon as the claws of the trap were open, Duncan yanked his foot away, immediately clutching on to it in pain.

"Oh gosh, Duncan! We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Luna told him.

"His foot's in pretty bad shape," Bridgette assessed, "look, this might earn him a medical elimination-"

Finn, who watched from the shadows, smiled.

Wouldn't that be a shame? He thought.

~o.0.o~

"Okay, it's been like half an hour," Deborah frowned, "get it together!"

"I'm trying, okay?" Tyler snapped, "It's not every day your literal worst fear comes charging at you!"

"Your worst fear is a giant metallic chicken?"

"YES! That's the only thing worse than a regular chicken!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Deborah muttered, rolling her eyes.

The sound of footsteps could be heard, and the two were relieved to see Johnny, Veronica, Miri, and Lucky enter the room.

"Oh, hey guys," Deborah greeted.

Johnny gave a nod before pointing to Tyler, who was still sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest.

"What's his problem?"

"Well," Deborah sighed, "we were looking for those prisoners when-"

"CHICKEN!" Tyler screamed.

"Yes, Tyler, there was a chicken. Anyway, we saw Katie and Quinn run by when- Tyler?"

Everyone was surprised to see the box had leapt to his feet and bolted out of the room.

"What was that about?" Veronica asked.

There was a loud screech, and Chica came running into the room, much to the horror of te five contestants. Instead of attacking anyone or doing anything even remotely menacing, she just ran over, and pulled Johnny and Lucky into a hug.

"Friends!" The animatronic grinned.

"Huh. So THAT'S where the last animatronic got off to," Miri noted.

"Ch...choking!" Lucky wheezed, struggling to get away from the robot's vice grip. Chica let the two boys go, and looked around at everyone happily.

"Interesting," Miri murmured, "it seems to like you two."

"Never mind that. What is it doing here?" Johnny asked.

"I'm helping out with the show!" Chica giggled, "What did you think, silly?"

"Helping out, huh?" Lucky asked, "Don't suppose you'd know where those two prisoners are being kept?"

"Duh, of course I do! This way!"

Chica motioned for everyone to follow her, then disappeared down a nearby hallway.

"Well, ring-a-ding," Lucky smiled, "come on, guys."

~o.0.o~

"This isn't so bad," Justin smirked, "nothing an all-star can't handle, huh?"

"Yeah, sure," Noah muttered, rolling his eyes.

As Justin, Noah and Cody wandered throug the prison, Cody began to grow a little more unnerved.

"Hey guys?" He gulped, "I think we've be wandering in circles this entire time."

"What?" Justin scoffed, "Don't be stupid, we have to be close to the end by now."

The three walked into a room that was different from all the others. It was covered in white tiles, most of which were chipped or cracked- and there was a mirror leaning up against the far wall.

"Awesome. I think we're in a bathroom or something," Noah frowned, "time to turn around."

"Hey, what's with that mirror?" Cody asked, "This place has been abandoned for a long time, but it looks new."

Cody and Juztin walked up to the mirror, while Noah hung back, arms crossed.

"Guys, don't go over there," he warned, "something's just going to-"

Sure enough, as soon as Justin and Cody got close, a woman with a huge, toothy grin and a bloody wedding gown popped up in the mirror, and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"BLOODY MARY!" Justin shouted before he and Cody tore out of the room.

"Yep," Noah sighed, "that's about what I figured."

~o.0.o~

"And here we are!" Chica announced.

The animatronic led the five into a large room where there were two cells, a blindfolded figure in each one.

"Oh, is someone there?" One asked, "If you could release me, I would be most grateful!"

Deborah walked over to the nearest cell, and tried to yank open the door. Of course, it was locked.

"Figures."

"Locked? I can take a crack at it," Lucky offered.

Deborah nodded, and stepped aside as Lucky went to work. As soon as he started, however, Alejandro's group stumbled into the room.

"They're opening one of the cells!" Luna exclaimed.

Alejandro rushed over, and tried to pull open the cell door.

"Locked, of course!" He groaned.

"Here, let me try," Bridgette said, "I had to learn how to pick locks in Girl Scouts when I was a kid."

"...why?!" Alejandro asked.

"Doesn't matter- move!"

Bridgette shooed him away, and went to work try to pick the lock. As she and Lucky frantically tried to complete their task, one of the prisoners cleared their throat.

"Excuse me- would either of you like a song to make this go faster?"

"Oh, quit your yammering!" The second prisoner exclaimed.

"And... I'm done!"

Lucky stood up, and successfully pulled the cell door open as the members of his team cheered.

"Oh no," Bridgette groaned, "I can't believe I lost that!"

"You did your best," Alejandro told her, "no shame in that."

The prisoner in the first cell stepped out into the room, and removed her blindfold. She had an elegant pink dress, pale skin, and black hair.

"Thank you for releasing me," she smiled, bowing a little, "my name is Ella."

One of the old intercoms let out a screech, and Julie's voice began to echo through the prison.

"This thing working? Okay, good. Well, it appears the Vault Hunters have won today's challenge. Everyone report back to the ship, I have a few announcements to make."

~o.0.o~

After about fifteen minutes everyone- including Ella and Chica- were on board the ship. Julie was bit alarmed, however, when she saw Duncan had to be carried back on board by Alejandro and Bridgette.

"What happened to HIM?" The hostess asked.

"He stepped in a bear trap," Bridgette huffed.

"A bear trap?" Julie asked, "But I didn't have any- sorry, Duncan, but it looks like we'll have to give you a medical elim-"

"No, wait!" Duncan exclaimed, "My leg isn't that bad- it'll heal! Don't eliminate me!"

Julie thought a moment.

"Well, the contract Milton had you sign says that since you're over eighteen, you can legally choose to stay as long as you receive some form of medical treatment and acknowledge we aren't held legally accountable for current and possible future harm that may befall you."

"Yeah, sure!" Duncan nodded, "I'll go down to the medical bay as soon as this is over."

"...fine," Julie sighed, "just don't get your hopes up. You might not make it through tonight's elimination. Anyway."

Julie turned back to the rest of the contestants.

"Now, Enclave, since you lost, you WILL send someone home tonight, as I've stated. As for the Vault Hunters, I said you win a special reward, didn't I? Say hello to your new teammate!"

With that, Julie gestured to Ella.

"Wait, what?" Noah frowned, "ANOTHER new competitor?"

"Milton's orders, not mine," Julie shrugged, "well, you might as well all get acquainted. Elimination in one hour."

Ella turned to her teammates, and smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you all!" She smiled, "I just know this is going to be a great experience!"

"Ella, is it?" Justin smirked, "Glad to have you on the team."

Justin winked at Ella, who blushed and giggled a little.

"Hey, what happened to the other person who was locked up?" Veronica asked.

Back in the prison, Sugar, who was still in the other cell, looked around.

"Hello?" She called, "anyone there? HELLO?"

~o.0.o~

Mark, who had just got into his room, smiled and grabbed a change of clothes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he told Point, "you wait here, okay buddy?"

Point gave a happy bark, before jumping up on the bed and laying down. Mark smiled at him before walking out of the room, humming.

It was a few minutes later, and Point had just drifted off to sleep when he suddenly became aware of the presence of three people in the room.

"NOW!"

Point barely had time to open his eyes before Katie shoved him into a pet carrier, locking him in. Point began to bark and growl at the girls, but Heather just smiled.

"Keep him locked up in your room for now," she said, "let's go. And don't forget who we agreed to vote for tonight."

Katie and Quinn nodded, and the three girls hurried out of the room.

~o.0.o~

Forty minutes passed, and it was finally time for elimination.

"Okay," Julie said, "I've spun the wheel- another normal elimination tonight. Well, let's get to it, shall we? First bag of coins goes to-

Alejandro.

Finn.

Luna.

Heather.

Katie.

Quinn.

Mordecai.

Izzy.

Duncan and Bridgette, it's down to you two. Duncan, you suffered a rather nasty injury today, and Bridgette, you lost the challenge for your team, and the last bag goes to...

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

I'm gonna come back from this, and when I do, I'm gonna find out who's been causing all these "accidents". Believe me, I know this isn't a coincidence anymore.

END CONFESSIONAL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The last bag goes to Bridgette!"

"No!" Duncan groaned.

"Duncan, no! You can't go!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sorry Duncan, but rules are rules," Julie shrugged, "your chariot awaits."

"Here- let me help," Luna offered.

"Thanks," Duncan smiled, "I think."

With some help from Luna, Duncan hobbled over to the edge, and peered over, where the lifeboat was waiting.

"I guess this is my ride," he muttered, "good luck, Luna."

Luna nodded sadly as Duncan got into the lifeboat, and gave one last wave before dissapearing. Luna heaved a sigh, and walked back over to the rest of her team.

"Okay guys, that's it for tonight," Julie said, "go get some rest."

As everyone began to head back to their rooms, Finn stared out at the water, a triumphant smirk on his face. Messing with Duncan was fun, sure... but now it was time to move on to greener pastures. It was Luna's turn. After that, who knew? Maybe Alejandro. There was time to decide.

As Finn turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around to see Mordecai standing there, holding his DS.

"You need something?" Finn demanded.

In response, Mordecai smiled and said, "I know what you did."

Before Finn could respond, Mordecai showed his DS screen, which had photos of Finn laying the bear trap out for Duncan.

"I'll make this simple," Mordecai smirked, "either you do exactly as I say, or this goes public."

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: I'm not happy with how this turned out, but I figured that since it's been so long since the last episode I may as well give you something. I'm starting to get back into the swing of working on this series- I recently rewatched season 5 of Total Drama to try and get myself hyped, hence Ella joining the game. Interestingly enough, I was sure she would annoy me the most out of all the new competitors, but she ends up being one of the three characters I liked from Pahkitew Island. Anyway, a lots changed in terms of pacing for this story. I had hyped this episode up to be all about the bad giys, but the way this turned out it's actually going to be the NEXT episode. In addition, the original nding I had planned for this episode will serve as the opening for the next. The Gravity Falls crossover will also debut much sooner, and wil be the second episode of Off the Air. Other than that I don't have much to say- I have the next episode pretty much all laid out, so it shouldn't take long to write, but I say that almost everytime, so ignore me. Anywho, hope you enjoyed- if I don't manage another update soon, Happy Holidays!)


End file.
